Puppy Love
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: After a late night meeting has Seto Kaiba asking a FEMALE Katsuya Jonouchi to watch Mokuba, he starts to develope hidden feelings for the fiesty blonde but, will he fess up to them? Jonouchi is a girl, I repeat, a girl so it's my take on puppyshipping!
1. An Annoying Blonde Favor

**Author's Note: I guess I'm kind of a new YGO fan but that's ok! I love the series! And well the problem is….I hate yaoi parings….Sorry! BUT! I know a way around that! I like gender bending! I think its fun soooooo here's my twist on Puppyshipping! Make Jonouchi a girl and keep Seto as a boy! So, here it is! My first YGO fic! So please be kind!**

**NOTE: I don't own anything…Except girl Jonouchi! Heheh….I feel evil! Mwhahahahhaahha!**

**(POV Seto.)**

I glared back at the _mutt _in front of me, her smirk getting on my nerves. I could not believe I had really asked _her_ to watch Mokuba for me. Why did it have to be the most annoying, loud and not to mention one of the rudeist female on the planet that I had asked a favor, a _favor _from. I knew there were three things that I did NOT like to do:

Is being told something on short notice, like this nice surprise meeting that I knew was going to be an waste of my time,

Asking for a favor. I, Seto Kaiba NEVER ask for favors, until NOW,

Talk to or even let into my mansion the ever annoying female presence of Katsuya Jonouchi.

I glared back at her smirk coldly; trying not to show any emotion, which I would _never_ waste on a mutt like her.

"So _the_," She repeated, again, in that annoying Brooklyn accent of hers, "Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, is asking _me_, little ole Katsuya Jonouchi to watch his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba?" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips to add to my already _big _annoyance with her dog like presence. I made my glare intensify.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth, my anger getting harder to control in front of such an arrogant, pompous, rude, annoyin-

"Are you done seething yet?" She taunted, batting her eye lids in a fake attempt to act innocent, "I mean honestly, _money bags,_" I became angrier with that remark, "Turn your frown upside down!" She flipped her messy, dirty blonde shoulder length hair back and gave me another smirk just to make me mad, "Or you'll never get a date with _that_ ugly mug of yous!" I got up from my chair and slammed my fist down on my desk. I couldn't tolerate anymore of her immature taunts.

"Well, _mutt,_" I retorted coldly, giving her an icy glare, "At lease _my_ parents were able to tell _my _gender when I was born!" I expected her to remark about the fact that Mokuba and I didn't even have any parents but, I saw her make a slightly humorous, (though I didn't really want to think so,) and out raged face at my last comment. Steam looked like it was coming out of her ears.

"HEY!" She yelled at me as I ignored her, grabbing my steel brief case and getting ready to head down stairs to the limo, "It isn't my fault that my parents thought I was a boy when I was born! I was an unexpected delivery that the stork didn't tell them about! And I like the name Jonouchi!"

I scoffed, not understanding why she didn't call herself by her first name Katsuya but, everyone else except Mokuba and I didn't and, then again, everyone except Mokuba called me Kaiba most of the time.

I stood next to the door and looked at _Jonouchi _glaring.

"Just to let you know mutt," I told the idiot girl coldly, glaring and trying to intimidate her, "Get Mokuba to bed on time, which means _before_ I get back," I went up to her, facing her eye to eye, I was surprised that she didn't even back down, she just kept her confidence and arrogance the same as before, even when I was looking down on her, "Got that?"

Jonouchi just shrugged and gave a grin, "What eva floats yo boat, _Seto._" She replied, using my first name on purpose. I kept glaring at her.

"Just stay out of my office, _Katsuya._" I turned back around and made my way out of my office door and down the dark dimly lit hallway pass my room and Mokuba's. As I went down the stairs and pass one of our living rooms, the one linked to the front door, I saw Mokuba waiting for me on the recliner. When he saw me, he perked up like a puppy and ran right over to me. I gave him one of my rare small smiles.

"But Seto," He whined slightly, "How long will you be gone? It's late!" I ruffled his long ebony hair a bit since I was usually beyond showing affection or emotion but, I usually did in the case of my younger brother. I looked at him softly.

"You'll be in bed by the time I get back," I replied, opening the door. Mokuba looked a little bit unhappy but then I noticed that he had suddenly perked up.

"Ok then so," He told me, a devilish grin appearing on his face, "You can trust Katsuya to watch me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I can." I replied sarcastically. When I did, I saw Jonouchi appear suddenly in our living room. I glared at her, "But everything better be in one piece when I get back or _else_." I warned Mokuba and rather threatened Jonouchi. She went over to us casually and placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, trying to look innocent.

"Trust me, _money bags,_" She teased, still trying the whole innocent look, making me angered again by how annoying she could be, "Everything will be in one piece when you get back!"

I gave her one last icy glare before I left, praying that everything would be in one piece, including Mokuba when I got back or at least be the same except for one thing…..One thing wasn't the same right now, I knew for sure….

My growing opinions that I did not understand about one little annoyance in my life:

Katsuya Jonouchi.

**Author's Note: I'm getting ready to type chapter two as we speak so don't worry, this is going to get updated every day! And I know that Katsuya is a boy's name but, so is Yugi and people still keep his name when they change him into a girl so, I'm keeping it as Katsuya Jonouchi. I also know that he doesn't have a Brooklyn accent in the manga or the Japanese version but, I'm not Japanese so I don't really know any honorifics, (And yes, Jonouchi never uses them like Ryou does, which is **_**politely,**_**) so I'll have to stick to that accent that I know everyone and Seto just love! :P any who, I hope you all will like my first YGO fic! Chapter Two will be up today! **


	2. Devilish Mokie in the Middle

**Author's Note: This is a fun one to test out writing point of views, my badly typed Brooklyn accents, and to just make a romantic, but fun story! :P I love it so please R&R! Oh and thanks for reviewing ****anime-on-replay****! Your one of my favorites so this chapter is dedicated to you! Oh and I ****have drawn a picture of Lady Yugi if you want to look at it!**** :P**

**NOTE: I don't own YGO but I may or may not own female Jonouchi but I know I don't own female Yugi and regular Yami! :P**

**(POV Jonouchi.)**

After Mr. Serious Kaiba left the building, I sat on one of the long leather couches and sighed deeply. I wearily thought I had almost set him off the deep end with my remarks that I knew were pushing it. I felt tired and quite surprised that Mokuba had convinced his brother to even think of letting me watch him, or even let me into their mansion. I guess Kaiba really did have a soft spot for his only brother! I gave a tired glance at Mokuba who was going over to the phone that lay on a nice oak side table near the recliner. I didn't actually feel like sitting in my short shorts correctly or getting up from my comfortable position, (go figure,) so I lazily asked him;

"What cha doin Mokuba?"

I shifted myself up a little higher to see the little runt grabbing the phone and dialing it. I was curious and then again, Kaiba didn't actually tell us we couldn't call people! Just when I thought that, I heard a devilish reply;

"Just calling someone….." I saw him give me a smirk and I knew what he was doing;

"Don't tell me you're actually calling Yugi to get over here! Are you?" I groaned. The last thing I need to see was Yug coming over with her new boyfriend, who by the way is our best friend Yami. The two of them had finally admitted there feelings and were hitting it off real nice. Thing was though, it felt like the two were always wanting to just hang out with each other which made me feel like a third wheel unless Anzu, my sister, Honda, Ryo, Bakura, Marik, Mai and Ryuji were there. I gave an irritated sigh as Mokuba waited for Yugi to pick up on the other end. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why do you want her to come over here anyway? It's late Mokuba!" He put his hand over the receiver and answered me.

"Because!" It'll be a good revenge against Seto for leaving me here on short notice and besides," He paused, giving me another smirk, "I thought you would like to explore _everything_. Even the stuff that Seto said was off limits and that only I can get to..." He closed his eyes as if thinking deeply and then shrugged, "It's your choice!"

At the sound of his offer I had perked up and got off the couch and went over to him suspiciously, "What are you trying to pull?" I knew it couldn't be anything too suspicious since Mokuba is one of my friends, even if he's only 13. I watch him give me a big grin.

"It's nothing! I promise, Katsuya." Then he quickly uncovered the receiver and started listening. I sat next to him, not wanting to uncomfortably kneel down and, the carpet was plush so it didn't irritate my thighs or anything. I was in listening mode for once in my life.

"Hello? Is this Yugi?" Mokuba asked into the phone.

"Yes. Mokuba, is that you?"

"Yep! I was just wondering if you were busy tonight Yugi…."

"Well, I'm kinda busy…..Yami is over an-"

"Why don't you just bring him with you? Because Seto left me home alone with Katsuya and-"

"Wait! Jonouchi is there with you? Really?"

"Ya I know! I couldn't believe Seto actually let her watch me! But can you sti-"

"We're on our way! And we'll bring Shizuka with us since Jonouchi left her here by accident…"

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I didn't _mean_ to leave my sister at Kame Game…..I just _forgot_ her there…Opps…..

Mokuba said goodbye and hung up the phone with another devilish grin. He seemed very happy…..And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing…..

I gave him another suspicious look and said nothing.

In only a short amount of time, Yugi, Yami, and Shizuka had finally come. They ringed the doorbell and Mokuba opened the door before anyone else could.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba greeted eagerly. I raised my eye brow and gave him a look. He looked back at me innocently.

Yugi stood in the middle of Shizuka and Yami wearing instead of the usual Domino High School girl's uniform, she wore a cute, if not sexier outfit than normal! I was surprised to say the least. It was a pink shoulder less long sleeve mid drift sweater with straps and was made out of a soft looking material, a black belt and silver buckle to go along her usual choker, a black pleated skirt, and the school uniform socks along with some cute black, ballet flats. If you weren't me, you'd honestly probably think that our school uniform was the only outfit Yugi owned! I was suspicious if this could be Yami's doing but I doubted it. It was probably Mai, Anzu, and my sister that did this to little, innocent Yugi. I'm just surprised they haven't done that to me considering that I wear short shorts along with a baggy sweatshirt, high tops and my dog tag necklace or a pleaded skirt or a long, loose fitting t-shirt. I knew Mai wanted to flame my tom boyish woredrobe but that's her problem, not mine!

I jiggled my head so that I would stop drifting out of the room till I noticed Mokuba giving me a weird look and stopped.

"What?" I asked all four of them. They just stared at me. Then I saw Shizuka stifle a laugh.

"What!" I asked, very irritated. I hated it when people didn't tell me anything!

"What are you doing?" She asked bursting into laughter. I saw her turn and whisper to Yugi so I stuck out my tongue when I saw Yami making his way towards me. I stopped when he did, feeling stupid for doing something that childish….Or so I thought he would think…..

"They're just being juvenile," He reassured me calmly, just like he always did when Kaiba or Ryuji decided to break my last nerve. I had always liked that about him. I looked into his deep, always determined, fiery violet eyes and smiled, feeling confident since that seemed to be Yami's special ability, "And she's your sister so, don't let it get to you. Stay focused."

"Thanks Yami!" I replied giving a sharp nod of determination like I always did before a duel.

Just then, Mokuba went in between all of us.

"Are we going to just stand here?" He asked loudly, making us look at him as he tapped his foot impatiently, "Or are we going to go into forbidden rooms like a certain one that holds Duel Monsters history?"

Well that made everyone shut up.

The four of us looked at each other and nodded. Mokuba gave a rather silly grin.

"Well then, let's go!"

**Oh Mokie! You are so mischievous and Yugi is being adorable like usual, since he or well in this story, **_**she**_** is still as tall as Mokuba! I also thought I'd give her some new threads and hook her up with Yami seemed like a good idea! :P YAY! Also, I changed more genders, Ryo is FEMALE but Yami Bakura or, as we'll call him, Bakura, is MALE, Marik is FEMALE, and I'm not sure if I'll keep Yami Marik but if I do, I'll call him Malik or something….who knows! You guys decide! :P**


	3. Mokuba's Plan

**Author's Note: My oh my! I had the weirdest dream last night and Seto was in it! O.O There were talking anamorphic cats that sung, and sky diving, and Seto coldly ignoring me…..Gee it sounds realistic to me! Oh well…**

**NOTE: I own nothing, except plot convinces and maybe bad accents…..Nope, I don't even own that…..4 Kids does! **

**(POV Mokuba.)**

Everything was going according to plan! I knew that Jonouchi couldn't resist the chance to get back at Seto, especially for that comment that I heard him say about her masculine name, which I had to admit, I'm happy she didn't make a low blow about the fact that Seto and I don't even have any parents, or any relatives that we decided to keep in contact with…So, I knew that she may or may not relisted the urge and that she really cared _somewhat _for him….Well if she didn't, I would make sure that she did!

You see, I can't give away my hints about my plan since I knew Seto wouldn't agree…..till later….Well, I might as well explain it…..

You see, I know that when I'm older that Seto will still be in control of Kaiba Corp. Which is fine by me since it's his company and I gave up my 2% to him when we were trying to take it away from our _step father_…Anyway, I know I might have to move out when I'm older and start my own business or, what will probably happen is that I'll become the vice president or something. When I do when I'm older, I'll have a family of my own by then, and my own house! I know that Seto will be alone more often and I don't want him to forget to be emotional or think that emotions are a waste of his time! I want him to find a girl friend…..And eventually marry her but I _don't_ want him to marry someone who only likes him on the outside…And I know that Jonouchi _has _to have feelings for Seto! Or else she wouldn't fight with him all the time and get annoyed by the fact that Yugi is in a relationship with someone else! So I know my plan will succeed! It has to..I know it will.

After I lead my friends up the grand marble stair case and down a dimly lit hall, I went up to a pass code panel and typed in the four digit code with ease, much to the silent surprise of everyone around me.

"Is there really Duel Monster's history in there?" Yugi asked me shyly. I nodded without turning around, since I was waiting for the steel doors to open, knowing that this room was one of Seto's favorites. I felt not the least bit nervous since, I had a plan!

First, I had convinced one of our naïve maids to bring Seto here when he got home since I knew that the surprise meeting he had just gone to, was set up by me as a fake just to get Jonouchi here so I could continue to the next phase in my plan. Second, she was to knock on the steel doors first before she went and got him because Seto always announces when he's home so that I'll come racing down the staircase and tackle him happily like a puppy, happy that their master is home. She would then lead him down to the hallway were I would make sure that Jonouchi was holding an ancient, expensive, Blue Eyes White Dragon statue that Seto took much pride in, and would accidently break it and then, she would have to work for him as payment and I would make sure she would be my baby sitter! It was perfect! Then the two would have to be around each other and eventually admit to their feelings since, I knew that they are too stubborn to do it now. Nothing will go wrong. I had already paid the maid nicely for her services and mention that she will get a raise, much to her pleasure.

The doors then opened and I flicked the light switch on, wanted them all to get a good look. Everyone seemed to be in a state of awe as they looked about the room at each artifact. I saw Yami approach the great stone tablet that was incased in glass on the wall. He had obviously seen it before and I knew Seto had paid top yen for that museum artifact. It showed the Pharaoh, who Seto told me was actually Yami, who is the spirit of a Pharaoh named Atem, and a priest named, coincidentally, Seto, dueling each other in a game of ancient Duel Monsters…..I think Seto has an unhealthy obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Duel Monsters, defeating Yami, and gigantic rock carvings but what do I know?

Anyway, Yami approached the carving slowly, with Yugi following him, looking rather worried. Jonouchi and Shizuka went over and stood next to me, watching the two. I heard Jonouchi give an annoying sigh, receiving a glare from her sister.

"Do they _have _to be all gushy in front of us?" I heard her mutter. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Let them sis!" She replied, to my surprise, in a tart tone that I never really expected from her, "That tablet is probably a very emotional thing to look at for Yami!" Jonouchi crossed her arms in an irate manner and gave another annoyed sigh.

"I know I know! But do they _have_ to?" She looked at her younger sister again, I thought Jonouchi acting this way was a good sign since I knew behavior like that meant she wanted a relationship, and didn't have one, "I mean, I know you don't care since you've got two boys chasing after you but, I don't have anyone knocking on my door!" She gave a sad sigh and mutter again, looking dejected, "It's just not fair…" Shizuka gave her older sister a sad look of compassion and smiled.

"It's ok! Someone is bound to fall for you!"

I turned away from the conversation and watched Yugi cautiously go up to Yami, looking nervous. I listened in.

"Um….Yami?" Yugi whispered shyly, biting her lower lip and bowing her head nervously, and playing with her long, blond, spiky bangs. Yami turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Yugi?" I saw him ask softly, his fiery violet eyes dimming, like embers in a fire cooling. The image looked cute since Yami was taller than Yugi, he looked like he was addressing a small child who was nervous, reassuring her that she need not be afraid. It reminded me of Seto when I came into his office at night when I couldn't sleep, and asked him to let me stay in his office and listen to him type, which was like a sound machine that other people use to put them to sleep.

I then saw Yugi look up at him meekly.

"I just wanted to ask you if you felt sad looking at that tablet, since it reminds you of your past….." She trailed off. Yami gave a rather loving smile and bent down and hugged Yugi, who looked rather surprised.

"Yes but, it doesn't matter," He replied softly, looking rather sad but calm, as if coming to term with a fear, "I have you, and that is worth any riches I had as a pharaoh from long ago." I saw Yugi smile.

"Thank you, Yami." She replied sweetly, looking like a reassured child, her violet eyes shinning innocently.

Yami let her go after, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, which grossed me out. Hey, I'm a 13 year old boy! I don't _have_ like gushy mushy kissing scenes! I still felt happy for the two of them though. I then heard Shizuka squeal.

"AW! Sooooo cute!" She clasped her hands together, eyes growing big as she swooned, "It's too bad Mai and Anzu aren't here!" I saw Jonouchi give a fake heave, making me laugh.

After that, I decided to lead Jonouchi over to Seto's prized statue that I had mentioned earlier, putting my plan into action, when I heard the knock, knowing that I didn't have much time.

"Look at this!" I showed her, urgently, happy that the glass case had been taken off for repairs…..Not that I had anything to do with that….Chad from accounting did….Or at least that's what Seto thought…..Anyway I picked up the rather light statue and handed it the her, knowing that Seto was coming up here this very minute! I felt adrenaline rush through me, excited that my plan was working.

Jonouchi looked at it curiously.

"Jeez! Yo brother really _does_ have a dragon obsession! And I thought those three statues and that plush he owns was bad enough!" She joked inspecting the statue. I gave a rather rushed laugh.

"I know, but he really likes that statue, enough that he fired someone when they broke a cer-" but I couldn't finish my sentence. Just then, Seto opened the door and barged in angrily.

"What is going on here?" He bellowed. I saw Jonouchi turn around, startled, and dropped a certain, expensive, Blue Eyes White Dragon statue on the recently polished floor. It shattered into a bunch of tiny, non fixable pieces.

Yep! Everything was going to plan! Just like I thought!

**Author's Note: Yep! Jonouchi is so dead! Also, I know that Yami isn't actually taller than Yugi, but I decided to make him taller, so that I could make Yugi look more child like in comparison! Don't worry! I'll update tomorrow! Till then, good night, and have weird dreams of Seto and cats like I did! :P Also, Chad from accounting was a joke from YGOTAS…One of my favorite internet shows! :P Always makes me smile when I'm down!**


	4. Nanny Jonouchi

**Author's Note: It's pretty awesome when the person you took inspiration from is reviewing every chapter of your story! :P Super Special Awesome!** **But it sucks when you're up until two in the morning trying to upload your 13****th**** doc in the up loader and it doesn't want to and it keeps timing out! It's annoying! But worth it to read your reviews! So thanks for keeping me going! :3**

**(POV Mokuba.)**

Yep! Everything was going to plan! I watched gleefully as Seto looked down rather slowly at the pieces of an expensive shattered dragon that was scattered on the usually pristine polished marble floor, which now looked glazed over because of now shatter statue. I watched as Jonouchi, wide eyed, looked up, still holding her hands around were the statue was in a humorous fashion, and stood still, mouth actually shut for once and saying nothing, knowing what was about to come next. Seto, standing still like a statue, looked up slowly, his eyes meeting Jonouchi, looking rather surprised. I looked at the whole scene, as did Yugi, Yami and Shizuka did quietly. The three looked over to me and I gave a devious grin, making their eyes widen as the stepped back slowly and quietly, waiting for Seto to explode. I watched as Seto, looking void of emotion, except his cold one that he put on to hide anger, was quietly fuming as he calmly asked:

"Katsuya," He then looked over at me, "Mokuba. What happened to my expensive, rare, almost _priceless_," He drew out the words that sounded like they were almost dripping with venom or poison, "Blue Eyes White Dragon Statue? And why, Mokuba, did you bring this _mutt_," He gestured towards Jonouchi, "Into _my_ personal museum? Hmmm?" I watched as the others had flinched on the words priceless and such but, Jonouchi hadn't. She just stood there, looking down at the mess in shock for a little bit. She then looked up at Seto and pulled a grin.

"Aw come off it money bags rich boy!" She joked standing strait and smirking, as if she hadn't broken an ancient artifact. I watched as steam came out of Seto's ears. I had almost laughed at Jonouchi's stupidity. Had she not heard what my brother had said? This artifact was _expensive_! Meaning Jonouchi, who I knew had no job to speak of, couldn't pay for it! I looked at the others again, who were shocked at what the feisty blonde had said. I motioned for them to leave while they had the chance and they did, Yugi motioning that she would call me tomorrow, to which I nodded ok. Seto seemed to either not care, or not notice. I decided to intervene while the two still stood there without trying to kill each other.

"Uh Seto!" I interrupted quickly, stepping in between the two, who looked ready to argue, "You're back early!" I still didn't feel nervous, knowing my plan was working. Seto, still staring Jonouchi down, answered me coolly.

"Well who ever made me rush out the door and leave you here with the _mutt_ decided to not show up!" He growled angrily, "Wasting my time!"

Jonouchi snickered at this, making me almost swear at the fact that she was making my brother more PO'd.

"You're that unorganized with your own business?" She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "I'm surprised you're not in dept yet!" Seto fumed even more, "Then again, that's what I expect from a rich kid like _you_!"

Seto stepped closer, getting ready to go into rage mode.

"That's a lot of talk from a she male who can't afford to dress herself," He then looked down at the shattered dragon that he had taken pride in, "Or pay for broken property, which reminds me," He gave a sinister grin, "I have just the job for an idiot in dept like _you_!" He then went over to Jonouchi, who started fuming at his last comment, "Come with me, _Katsuya_." I moved out of the way and followed behind her as Seto lead the way towards his office, not even stopping when he added, "Oh and Mokuba, your grounded." I groaned, deciding to whine about it later since now was defiantly not the time to do so. Oh well, I know that this will all turn out well in the end.

We made our way, at a brisk pace, down the hall and into Seto's office that is conjoined by an arch way into his bed room. The lights were off.

Seto went over to his desk and sat down, opening his lap top searching for something. I knew that he was searching his purchase archives to see how much the statue cost. I saw his expression turn from one without emotion, to a smile that could kill innocent puppies. It made me shiver.

"Here we go," He growled, "Oh look! I was right, this does cost a lot of yen!" I watched as Jonouchi cringed, looking worried, "Now I think this is the appropriate time to discuss the matter of-" I knew I would be in more trouble for doing this, but, it was the next part of my plan so, I had to.

"Seto I have an idea as to how Katsuya could pay it off!" I blurted out quickly. Seto stared at me, annoyed that I had interrupted his way to make Jonouchi squirm.

"And how is that, Mokuba?" He hissed slightly. Sounds like another grounding coming my way. Great. I gave my brother an innocent, pleading look that was able to melt the hardest of stares…..Well it has so far…..

"How about Katsuya becomes my nanny of sorts?" I offered, "She would work for you the hours it would take to pay you back the money for the wreaked item and, this would be good since she would come when ever and have to obey your rules! Roland could report to you every hour if you don't believe that we'll obey our rules." I inched closer to his desk, and made myself look like a begging puppy, "Please?"

Seto stared at me silently for a few minutes, looking annoyed but finally gave up and sighed, "Alright. Fine! But here are the rules!"

So he gave us the rules as follow:

Katsuya would have to stay here in the mansion till she paid off the dept. Shizuka couldn't.

We were not allowed into any rooms that Seto clearly didn't want us in.

We were not allowed to invite anyone without his permission and we couldn't for the first week since I'm grounded.

Bed time is at 10. No exceptions.

And we have to obey any of Seto's demands no matter what or else.

We both nodded.

"Ok!"

Seto looked over at Jonouchi and glared at her.

"Just get out of my sight! Roland!" He barked. I saw the door open with Roland coming over to us.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Show Katsuya to her room!"

"Yes sir." Roland answered, leaving me and Seto alone in his office. I felt a burst of happiness rush through me. It had all worked! Now I only needed to get Seto and Jonouchi closer together and BAM! It would all work out perfectly!

At least, I hope it will!

**Author's Note: So do I Mokuba! Yep, after all those problems from last night, I'm still going! So I hope you like this chapter and want more and I think I'll keep Marik a girl and pair him with female Ryo. Works for me! :D **


	5. Ninja Jonouchi

**Author's Note: I've been reading the YGO manga, original and duelist, and I have to tell you, it feels weird writing a gender bending Puppyshipping since you can tell, especially in volume three of duelist, how much Jonouchi hates Seto for almost killing everyone with Death T is it? Anyway, I'm just surprised people pair them when that volume clearly shows their hatred towards one another but, one part really got to me. When Seto said to Jonouchi, "The only thing that matters is, if you let yourself be crushed, or if you can fight to protect those crucial things."**

**It reminds me of what this country has fought for I guess….And fighting for things you really care about.**

**NOTE: I own nothing….Not even that BA quote!**

**(POV Jonouchi.)**

As soon as I was alone in my new room, I screamed into the pillow on the nice, expensive bed that I was now lying on. How could that selfish, arrogant, pompous jerk do that to me! It was just a freaking statue! How could that be so important? I mean really! He already had enough Blue Eyes White Dragon crap from what I could tell I mean really? What does he have? Some sort of weird dragon fetish? If he loves it so much, why doesn't he just marry the stupid card…

Through all my screaming and kicking and crying I thought about one important thing though. Shizuka. How will she be without me? How will I know if my little sister will be alright? I have to talk to Yugi. Now! But how? I had to give up my cell phone to rich boy so I don't have anything portable…..Maybe I could sneak down stairs and quickly use the phone in the living room near the door…..

I got up from where I've been belting out my frustrations and went over to the door, opening it slowly and quietly. This would be easy! I've snuck out dozens of times back at Dad' house except, he was always in a hangover from his latest drink so he couldn't really hear me…Better take off my shoes and keep on the socks.

After I did that I went into sneaky mode, feeling a little better, less angry, and busy thinking about my sis. I slipped out the door after checking left and right for any employs or Kaibas. I then pressed my back against one of the hallway walls and side stepped down the dark hall, a large window near Seto's office showing the dark, star filled night with a crescent moon in it shinning into the empty hall, shadows running through it, camouflaging me.

I heard nothing so I decided to run the rest of the way, till I reached the stairs. I saw that the light in the living room was on from where I was hiding and decided to go a different route.

Seto's office.

I turned back around and made my way towards his office, figuring he was in the living room at the moment, and guessing that he had to have a phone in there or, at least my cell!

I put my ear up to the door just in case and heard nothing, so I opened it slowly. Still nothing, so I went right in.

The office was huge, a sleek modern looking table, minus his laptop, was where I remembered he used as his desk, a nice looking couch in front of it and a flat screen hanging on the wall. I gazed out the huge glass window behind his desk chair, which looked rather comfy.

_A big chair for a big ego._ I thought with a smirk, making myself happier. I went over to the desk, and looked around for a phone, which I found on the desk, deciding to leave my cell so that it would look like I hadn't been in here. Picking up the phone, I dilled Yugi's number, and waited for her to pick up.

" Come on come on come on come on come on!" I muttered impatiently, tapping my foot. I then finally heard her pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yug! It's me! Jonouchi!"

"Jonouchi! Are you alright? Shizuka wants to know where you're at!"

"I have to stay here and be Mokuba's nanny till I pay off my dept on that statue…."

"Oh. I'm really sorry! It's my fault!"

"No it isn't. I dropped the statue."

"And I was there kissing Yami and not making sure that you didn't! I'm a bad friend…."

"No you ain't! Yo one of my best friends Yug!"

"You sure?"

"As sure as I know you love Yami!"

"Thanks Jou."

"No prob Yug! But listen! I don't have much time! Kaiba could be coming up any minute and I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you and the others watch over Shizuka for me till I pay off this dept?"

"Of course Jou! We're you friends! We'll do anything for you!"

"Thanks Yug-"

"So. You think you can just sneak up into _my_ office and do whatever you like Katsuya?"

I gulped. I'm in big trouble now.

Seto looked at me, his blue eyes cold and angry. He went over to the phone and slammed it down, hanging up on Yugi.

I am so dead.

**Author's Note: A cliff hanger but it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night!**


	6. Caught!

**Author's Note: Oh what a wonderful day! I'll try to make this one longer! Promise! And I'm happy that people really like this story and I hope to at least get 50 reviews or 100! That would so rock! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Note: I own nothing….Maybe Seto's rage….But I doubt it! Hey and did anyone realize that he looks like Light or whatever from Death Note? I haven't really seen the series so sorry if I said the wrong character name but you get what I mean! :P**

**(POV Seto.)**

Did that dumb blonde _really_ think she could just sneak into my office without me knowing it? All I was doing was working down stairs when I hear this loud thumping and her obnoxious accent ringing throughout the hall up stares since, she didn't bother to shut the door. Idiot. So I went up stairs to find her talking to that spiky headed pip squeak on _my_ office phone! Now I was mad. Real mad. Did she really think she could do whatever she wanted without consequence? Huh? NO she can't! And not while I'm around! So when I spoke to her, it was fulfilling to watch her look at me in shock. In fear since, of course, you could tell I was openly steaming.

"Well?" I yelled impatiently, "What were you doing in _my_ office?" She stared at me in fear for a few seconds then, it quickly turned to anger. I could tell she was ready to defend herself, which was a change from when people just got scared of my anger, my dominance and quickly bowed down to me. I'm secretly impressed that Katsuya doesn't, and just defends herself, even when she's wrong but, I'm not going to admit to that…..Unless I just did….

Katsuya put her hand on her hip, straitened her back, and used her other hand to flip back her hair and glared at me angrily.

"I had to call Yugi so that someone would watch my sister while I'm gone since," She went over to me and prodded at my chest while saying, "_You _took away my phone and _you_ are keeping me prisoner here!"

I looked down icily at her and barked, "Well you should've thought of that before you broke my statue!"

"Don't you have enough dragon stuff already?" She yelled at me, while giving a glare that would set anything on fire. I gritted my teeth and yelled back at her:

"Can't your parents take care of her?"

That's when Katsuya became silent and backed away from me for a few seconds. The moon from outside casted a few shadows over her but it accented the tears that were showing on her face as she gave a glare. I let my anger drop but kept an emotionless expression.

"She's been staying with Dad and me since Mom remarried and has been on her honey moon. Dad's a drunk, angry bum who will take out his anger on anyone," She looked up at me, more tears escaping. I started to feel concerned a bit, "Even poor, innocent Shizuka."

All of this reminded me of my step father, which made me shutter not wanting to remember those horrid hours studying. I let my gaze soften a little.

"I didn't know."

Katsuya glared at me a little, "Well of course youse didn't!" She crossed her arms and looked away downwards fiercely, "And why would youse when youse got everything youse could want…"

I sighed knowing that I didn't since if I did, well, I'd get to spend more time with Mokuba if I did.

"No I don't," I replied softly, "Or I'd get to spend more time with Mokuba…" I trailed off looking downwards, trying to distract myself, feeling rather guilty and sheepish….Especially the shemale comment earlier when I was mad….

Katsuya looked up at me, staring wide eyed, "Really?"

I was about to answer when I heard shuffling outside my office door. It opened to revile a tired Mokuba holding my Blue Eyes plush and rubbing one eye. He was wearing kitty pajamas.

Katsuya looked down at him, eye brows raised then looked at me.

"Really? A Blue Eyes plush?"

"Yes," I replied with a glare, "A Blue Eyes plush." I looked over a Mokuba, who was still trying to wake up and asked, "What are you doing up his late Mokuba?"

He looked up at me, "I heard you two arguing and woke up," He then looked down sheepishly, his face reddening, "And I had a nightmare…."

I gave Mokuba one of my small, rare smiles, "I'll read you a story."

He looked up at me, his eyes growing big, "Really?"

"Yes," I replied, "Just don't overdo it next time you're trying to manipulate someone like I do. It just looks unrealistic."

Mokuba gave me a devilish look, "Ok Seto!"

Katsuya then spoke again, "How about I help! I know a few good stories!"

I rolled my eyes, "Really? Like what?"

She scratched her head and looked away from me thoughtfully, sticking out her tongue in concentration, "Um….Mmmmm…"

"Exactly," I interrupted with a smirk, "You can't think of anything."

She did another humorous reaction, "Ok but, but, but! Oooooo! Just let me come along!"

I rolled my eyes again, "Fine. Whatever."

We exited my office and made our way into Mokuba's room. Mokuba scurried up onto his bed. I tucked him in and wondered how the heck I was going to pull this off.

Katsuya looked at me skeptically but despite that, I manage to tell a story that made Mokuba fall asleep….And by that I mean I recited the beginning to the dictionary. Now I was standing outside his room with Katsuya.

"Gee Seto, you really know how to tell a child a bed time story." She remarked sarcastically.

"Well you sure do too." I replied, glaring. She was right though….I didn't really know how to tell a bedtime story…..So I guess when she stepped in and told a fairy tale it actually made Mokuba fall asleep. I gave a weary sigh, "Ok. You do know how to tell a story…."

She glanced over at me and gave a smile, "Did you just admit I was better at something?"

I looked away, "No!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't!"

I smiled a little bit, "Ok I do…."

We both just stood there in awkward silence for a little while till Katsuya muttered, "Um, I think I'll go to bed.."

I had just stood there thinking….Thinking about this odd feeling…I like how tough Katsuya is and that she stands up to me…..But I also like her soft side, like when she was telling Mokuba the story of Cinderella was it? I felt confused….If I like her then why am I mean to her? Maybe I like the fact she's nice to Mokuba unlike other girls who just ignore him and call him a nuisance…..Maybe I should take her on a date?

"Wait!" I called out, "How would you…."

"Yes?" She asked me since I was trailing off…..I felt nervous for once.

"Lik-like to go on a date with me!"

**Author's Note: WHAT! A DATE! Oooooooo! This is a good spot for another cliff hanger….and that fact I'm burnt out for the day…Sorry! But don't worry! Either the next chapter is tonight or tomorrow! Sorry!**


	7. I COMMAND!

**Author's Note: I'm not very happy with the way chapter six ended….I have to agree with Anime that it seemed rushed but, I thought around it! I'll at least tell you all that they will go on more than one date! :P Anyway! Moving on!**

**NOTE: I own nothing!**

**(POV Jonouchi.)**

I froze in place at what I just heard. Did he just ask me out on a date? When I heard his voice it sounded different….Like he was scared to ask such a thing…..Very unusual for Seto's tone to take such a dive out of confidence like that…It didn't make much sense…. He seemed off when we were in his office and I mentioned Dad…..I heard his voice soften from its usual iciness…..It seemed warmer…..More understanding….But how could someone like Seto Kaiba understand the pain of practically not having a father figure and being on your own or, stuck with all the responsibility for your younger sibling…..I didn't think his step father was that bad…..

I felt my face redden at his question…I know you would expect me to say no but the what I felt was….An odd attraction….I know I don't like Seto but yet…I think I might! There's something we both share that no one else does….But what?

"S-seto?" I whispered in shock, "Wha-at are you?"

I turned around and looked at his face, shadow's covering most of it but from what I could tell, he seemed shocked as well, his skin paler, waxy like the Moon…He glanced at me quickly, and gave me one of his icy looks.

"I said you will go on a date with me." He straitened his posture, as if he hadn't asked me before and more or less commanded me.

I stared at him. What was with his sudden change in attitude? I felt confused at why he was acting this way. He had just asked me and now he was covering up something that felt like a true emotion from him and replacing it with hatred that didn't feel real….He seemed to be hiding something that I could not tell what….I felt a little mad though. Why did he have to act this way? If I do like him, then I still will! He doesn't have to act like a jerk for me to be attracted to him! Or is it to look strong? Why does he have to hide behind a mask, a mask used t get people to obey and respect him? That isn't the way he treats Mokuba so why does he do it to me?

"Did you just command me to date you!" I asked him angrily, "Ya know, if you like me, just say it you coward!"

I watched as he stiffened when I called him that.

"Coward?" He replied icily, "Is that what you think I am Katsuya?" He gave smirk and chuckled rather evilly, "I know which one of us is the coward. It's you! But that does not matter. You are in dept to me, and have agreed to do whatever I say!"

He went over to me grabbed my arm, making me look up at him with hatred.

"And I command you to go on a date with me Katsuya Jonouchi!"

I gritted my teeth and growled before yelling, "Do you think this is a game? That my dept is like your Duel Monsters game for you to play out at your own amusement?"

He gave me another icy glare and answered, "Yes. You are in my services mutt, you are owned by me."

My eyes widened with rage. I am owned by no one. I pushed away angrily from him, getting ready for a fight.

"I AM OWNED BY NO ONE!" I screamed throwing a punch. He caught it and gripped my fist, making me start to kneel in pain till I was close to just laying on the ground. I was about to kick him when he told me:

"You will go shopping with your friends for an outfit. Our date is tomorrow night. Or else."

I gave a laugh of hatred and replied, "And if I don't?"

"See to it that you never leave this place, mutt." He grabbed my collar and forced me to look him in the eyes, which were making me flinch since they were filled with a raging fire of determination. He wanted to get his way. Or else, "Besides, your family can't lose you. Not after what you told me about your father."

And with that he released me, looking quite shaken himself, and quickly left.

I was shocked. Why was he doing this? I don't like hating him….I think I might like him….So why was he torturing me by acting as if he didn't? Why won't he admit his feelings?

Well there's one thing I know….I won't admit mine:

Till he admits his.

**Author's Note: Sorry for it being short….I just wanted to set up something to make the plot longer so it didn't feel rushed! Hope you like it!**


	8. Shopping With Mai Kujaku!

**Author's Note: This is the most popular story I've ever written on ! And it's only my third! I'm so happy that you all like it and just so you know, I think I'm going to like making my own gender bending YGO universe! XD Seeing as though this story will have a sequel and that the next story I write will focus on the relationship of female Yugi and her boyfriend….Yami of course! :P**

**NOTE: I own nothing….Not even Seto acting like a complete wank….**

**(POV Jonouchi.)**

I remember after that that I stormed off into my new room, screamed into my pillow a few times, and fell asleep somehow even though I was enraged. I guess being that mad makes you tired. Well, anyway, when I woke up, my fist hurt like crazy and so did my throat…..Maybe it was all that yelling…..Who knows! I also woke up with a certain ebony haired boy staring down at me, which made me freak out.

"MOKUBA!" I yelled in surprise, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

I had just noticed the clock next to me said 9:30. I usually slept in during the weekends….Not today. Looking over at Mokuba, I noticed he was grinning, which didn't seem like a good thing…..

"Just came in to wake you up!" He replied, looking up at me innocently, "Besides, don't you have a date with Seto tonight that you need to look presentable for?"

I growled at him. I know he was just joking but I'm not very happy about a certain date with a certain CEO. It made me mad all over again. Rubbing my eyes, I got off the nice sized bed.

"Let me guess," I muttered in an irate tone, "You've already called Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, Ryo, and Yugi?"

"Yep!" He replied happily, "Yugi told me Honda, Ryuji, Yami, and Marik would spend the day with me!"

"Bakura isn't?" I asked him curiously. What does that crazed limy have going on today?

"He said he had something to do." Mokuba replied looking just as confused, "I think he's just trying to find something to poison Marik so that Ryo is his…."It's none of your business" is what he told me when I asked why he was busy."

"Oh." I answered stretching. Bakura is too weird…..

Mokuba turned and exited the room adding gleefully, "Oh and they're all down stairs waiting for you."

My eyes widened. Great! Now they get to see me at my worst. I mean, I probably look like a zombie after that fight with Seto and all. Seeing as though, we did stay up pretty late.

Knowing that I would have to wear something different, I went over to a closet in the room and remembered I had no other cloths.

_Great,_ I thought, annoyed, _not only am I prisoner here but, I have any other cloths to wear. Guess I might as well look through it anyway…_

I did, which is probably my worst decision of the day. I knew Seto would want revenge on me somehow, and here's how he did it! Yay! He must _really _like torturing me by giving me one of those skimpy maid outfits as my only other cloths! It's horrible! Bows, skirts, heels, panty hoosits, the whole deal. I'm starting to rethink my opinions on Seto Kaiba at the moment.

I grudgingly put on the stupid outfit and made my way downstairs, feeling stupid the whole way. Why did I have to break that stupid statue?

I walked down the stairs with all my friends watching me in shock. Mai looked like she was about to faint, Shizuka, Anzu and Yugi's eyes were bulging, Yami's face was very red, which was an understatement, and his eyes were popping out of his head too, and Honda, Ryuji, and Marik were whistling. This day couldn't get any worst. Oh and I forgot to mention, Mokuba was laughing really hard.

Mai rushed over to me.

"Don't you listen to them Jou!" She told me, glaring at the whistling trio, "You look absolutely adorable!"

I grimaced at the word adorable. I hate that word. I want everyone to think I'm tough! Not adorable!

"I'm not adorable Mai…"I growled. She ignored me and ushered Anzu, Shizuka, Yugi and I out the door towards her car. I couldn't believe I was going along with this! This trip is going to kill me…

"This is going to be the best shopping trip ever!" Mai said ecstatically, "I can't believe Mokuba gave us this much yen to pick out evening wear!"

Anzu, who was sitting in the front with Mai looked over at her, concerned, "Exactly how much?"

Mai gave her one of Mokuba's all too innocent looks, "Enough…"

I was sitting in the back between Shizuka and Yugi. I felt happier knowing I was near my sister. Yugi looked over at me concerned. Today I noticed she was wearing a long white sweater with very long sleeves and a cute hood with rabbit ears on it. She was also wearing a white pleated skirt and pearl colored ballet flats. I thought that looked cuter than what I was wearing. I could tell she seemed nervous, since she was tugging on her unusual spiky blonde bangs.

"Jou?" She asked me, "Are you alright? You seem upset…."

Shizuka looked over at me, equally just as concerned, so did Anzu. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Mai was looking concerned too.

I felt embarrassed. I didn't want to look weak by telling them what I felt….My confusing feelings about Seto and how mad and depressed I am that he was keeping me locked inside that horrid prison he calls his home…

"Well I.." I trailed off looking down sheepishly, "It's hard too-"

"Are you worried about me?" Shizuka asked sadly. I nodded.

"Well that isn't all…" I told her.

Mai's eyes lit up.

"I think I know!" She told me, "You like Seto, don't you!"

My eyes grew wide, half not believing that she figured it out and the other half knowing that it's pretty obvious, "WHAT!"

Mai gave me a smirk of satisfaction, "You know you do."

"No I don't!" I yelled back seething. I don't want my friends to know. I don't even want to know. I crossed my arms and pouted like a child, "I am not in love with that-that-"

"Rich wank that you have to go out on a date with?" Yugi finished for me. Anzu and Shizuka looked over at Yugi in shock.

"Yugi!" They exclaimed, "Did you just call Seto Kaiba a wank?"

Yugi lowered her head and looked up, making her eyes look all innocent, "Well it's what Jonouchi would've said….."

I laughed. I didn't even expect Yugi to say something that mean. I mean really, when you think insults, you don't typically expect them from someone like Yugi who is sweet and innocent and as tall as a young school girl.

Mai also gave a laugh, "No I think Yugi is right, and so am I!" She gave a devilish glance towards me, "You do like Seto, don't cha Jou! Just admit it!"

I growled at her, crossed my arms and said, "I admit nothing Mai! I am not in love with Seto!"

Mai shrugged and winked at me, " You know what they say! Opposites attract!"

I rolled my eyes glaring and looked out the window. I am not going to admit wither I like Seto or not! I don't even know! I clenched my fists frustrated. Why was this so hard? How come we're always mean towards each other? Was it because we strived to not look weak? Is it because he thinks emotions are a waste of his time and that it creates a weakness inside him? Doesn't he know that life isn't a game that you have to dominate and win at but something you can enjoy with others and not just yourself? It's just frustrating!

"Um sis?" Shizuka asked me curiously, tapping my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I glanced over at her, being pulled back into reality, "Wha- oh ya….I'm fine Shizuka…"

She gave a sad look and a small smile, "I'll be fine Jonouchi I'm staying at Mai's house till your debt is paid off!" Mai looked back at us, making Shizuka smile, "She's like my other sister Jou!"

I smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I'm relieved that someone would be keeping my defenseless little sister away from my father.

"How much should I pay ya Mai?" I asked her. Mai shook her head.

"We're all friends Jou," She replied, "You don't need to pay me anything. Taking you shopping will work just fine."

I smiled. I really do have true friends.

At last we finally made it to the Domino City Mall, which wasn't very crowded surprisingly. After getting out of Mai's car, she locked it and decided we were going to buy the dress first then move on to accessories and shoes. We were also getting my hair styled.

Today's going to be a long day.

Mai dragged us through the malls front doors.

"Ok! Now I'm taking you to one of the best dress shops in this mall!" She announced grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards a dress shop called _boutique de vêtements caniche_….Or something…..I'm not french So I wouldn't know…

Any way, with Shizuka, Anuz and Yugi trying to keep up with the speed demon that is Mai Kujaku!

Once I was pulled into the overly frilly, girly, and all around pink dress shop, the scent of parfume hit my senses. This place is horrificaly girlier than I expected! Great!

"Are you sure I should shop here?" I asked her quizzingly, "It looks like a place you would shop at for Yugi! It's Lolita!"

Mai looked at me, offended, "Lolita! I shop here!" She steamed for a few minutes, "And anyway! Yugi is wearing fashion couture!" I looked over at Yugi, who had her bunny hood up, adding to her already established cuteness. I looked around and saw similar hoods over in the youth section. Guess it was in style.

"Ok then." I agreed, "But where are some sexy dresses for dating?"

Mai grinned, "Good job Jou! Thinking sexy!" She dragged all of us over to the sexy dating attire.

"Anzu!" Mai told her, "You and Shizuka come with me and look for dresses! Yugi! You take Jonouchi over to the dressing rooms!"

Yugi came over to me, escorting me towards a vacant dressing room, "It won't be that bad." She reassured me, "When they took me here, they built me a wardrobe! Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai know what they're doing." I gave a warm smile. Yugi's big eyes and cute outfit were melting me. I trusted her. I knew she wouldn't be lying to me about anything.

I slipped into the dressing room with a sigh. I couldn't believe this.

Seto better get me some curry for all the trouble I'm going through to look presentable. I don't even know why I'm trying this hard.

Or maybe I do.

**Author's Note: I made it extra long for everyone's reading pleasure! :P By the way, the name of the dress boutique is called the Poodle Dress Shop! Me and that crazy Google Translate! **


	9. Jonouchi Get's a Dress!

**Author's Note: Trying to type now since I'm busy tomorrow morning but, I'm happy to add onto this story! :P so here we go!**

**NOTE: I own nothing….Except panda bear Yugi! She's so cute! :P**

**(POV Yugi.)**

I chewed on my lip nervously like I usually do, since it is a bad habit of mine, while I watched Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka go through the dresses.

"How are you doing Mai-Chan?" I called over to her. I was worried that they wouldn't find anything. I thought back to when Yami had come with us here last time and had helped pick out some new outfits for me. I was scared that we wouldn't find anything or that he would've thought I was an idiot who couldn't dress herself but, he had encouraged me the whole way though and surprised us with his sense of style…..Except Mai wouldn't let him put silver chains on my arms fearing that it would make me look like a bondage slave.

"Don't worry Yugi!" She called over to me, inspecting a short red dress, muttering to herself, and putting it back on the rack and searching again. Anzu came over with long, velvet looking red dress without any straps.

"Will you give this to Jonouchi?" She asked me.

"Of course Anzu-Chan!" I replied, happy to help. I knocked on the door to the dressing room that Jonouchi is in.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure Yug." She replied with what I guessed was a sigh. I came in cautiously, not wanting to invade her privacy.

I quickly handed her the dress, looking the other way I told her, "Anzu-Chan picked it out for you!"

Jonouchi snickered, "Should I really trust Anzu's judgment?"

"Of course!" I insisted, "Why wouldn't you?"

I heard Jonouchi give another snicker, "Well with her choice in haircuts-"

I gave a gasp. How could he say that about Anzu-Chan? She has a great sense of style!

"Jou!" I cried, "Anzu-Chan has a great sense of style!"

"If you say so." Jonouchi replied with what I thought was a sigh. I exited the room and waited for her to change after saying, "Come out when you're finished!"

I tugged on my unusual spiky blonde bangs anxiously. I hope Mai-Chan can find something for Jonouch-ch-

_Remember! _I interrupted my worries, _Jonouchi told you that you don't have to use honorifics when talking about her. She doesn't mind just Jou seeing as though most of us call her that…._

I gave a weary sigh. Why don't I have any nerve? I'm always anxious and worried about people's opinions on me…..It's obvious I have no confidence…But maybe Aibou was right…..Maybe the new wardrobe will give me confidence! He seemed very happy and proud of me when I got those new cloths and was laughing and having fun the whole time. Afterwards when we had dropped off the others and were sitting in his car I remembered what happened:

"_Yugi-chan." He alerted me softly. I looked over at Yami-sempai, who's expression seemed softer, like it had been all day instead of his usual tense one he wore, like he was ready to challenge someone. He looked a little nervous. I could tell because he was messing around with the Millennium Puzzle that hung from a silver chain around his neck._

"_Yes Yami-sempai?" I asked curiously. I was surprised that he had wanted to be alone._

_With me._

"_You don't need to call me that anymore." He replied, looking into my eyes, "We are dating now, so it's time we call each other something else."_

_I cocked my head and looked at him._

"_What do you mean?"_

_He leaned in and kissed me softly, much to my scared, yet pleasant surprise. After that he whispered:_

"_We can call each other Aibou…."_

That kiss was very special, I could tell. It sealed the already established bond between us, making it strong, like the chain that held his puzzle securely. I felt warmth spread through me remembering such a happy memory.

_Jou,_ I thought praying, _I know you love Seto-kun! Please, both of you, admit your feelings for one another!_

"Yugi!" Jonouchi called through the door, startling me since I wasn't paying attention, "Tell the others I'm ready!"

"Ok Jou!" I replied happily, as I trotted over to the others, who were grabbing some other dresses and handing them to Shizuka, whose arms were now full.

"Mai, Shizuka and Anuz-Chans!" I announced, "Jou is ready!"

I watched as Mai-Chan's eyes lit up.

"Then let's see her!" She replied gleefully, pulling all of us over to the dressing room, "Come out Jou!"

We watched as the door open, revealing Jonouchi wearing the sexy red velvet, sleeveless dress that went to about her knees. We watched her in shock.

She looked stunning. I never thought I'd see Jonouchi in a dress!

The dress had a few red bands that accented how narrow her waist is, which you wouldn't know since all she wore is baggy sweat shirts and baggy tees. The dress clung and accented her body nicely and her legs.

"Jonouchi-Chan," I whispered in awe while everyone else was silent, "You look beautiful…"

"Stunning!" Mai added.

"Amazing.." Shizuka breathed in awe.

"I think this is the one!" Anzu announced. Looking over at Jonouchi, she seemed embarrassed.

"Guys," She replied, her face flushed, as she backed up slowly, "I can't really look that good…"

"Look in the mirror Jou!" Mai motioned over to the mirror in the changing room. I watched as Jou peered in and examined herself. When she looked fully into the room and saw herself, she gasped.

"I-I look!" She exclaimed wildly. I ran up to her smiling.

"You look beautiful! Just like you always do Jou!" I told her happily. She looked down at me sadly.

"You really think so Yugi?" She asked me, tears appearing in her eyes. I reached up and brushed them away.

"Of course I do Jou. It's what's on the inside that counts," I gave her a hug, "Even Seto-kun knows that. It's ok if you like him Jou."

She shook her head and looked mad, making me nervous.

"I don't like him!"

I sighed. So much for getting her to admit what was obvious.

"Well it doesn't matter…I guess," I replied playing with my bangs. Jonouchi-Chan smiled again and told me, "Tell the other's this is the one! I'll get change and we'll buy it."

I smiled, feeling a burst of happiness knowing my friend was feeling confident, "Ok!"

I exited the changing room and went over to the others.

"Jou is positive that this is the one she wants." I told them happily.

Mai-Chan nodded, giving a triumphant pose while saying, "Of course! It shows her fiery personality along with a tint of romance!"

"I agree all the way Mai-sensei!" She squealed copping the pose. I knew that Shizuka-Chan looks up to Mai-Chan as a role model. Anzu-Chan sighed and came over to me while Mai and Shizuka-Chans did more poses.

"I think they're over reacting a little bit." She told me, putting her arms behind her head. I looked up at her nodding.

"I can agree to that."

Anzu-Chan laughed and added, "I have to agree though, that dress is probably the nicest thing I've seen Jonouchi-Chan in. I know Seto-kun will like it, even if he won't admit it."

I sighed and agreed, "I wish the two would admit it. I can tell Jonouchi-Chan probably likes him….Seto-kun though?"

Anzu-Chan shrugged, "Who knows."

We stood there in silence, as we waited for Jonouchi-Chan to exit the room. Once she did the five of us paid for the dress and made our way to our next stop, shoes.

"Here we go!" Mai said determinedly, "Payless will defiantly have some nice heals for Jou to wear!"

I heard Jou gulp.

"Um Mai?" She asked nervously, "Do I have to get heals? I've never really walke-"

Shizuka interrupted her, "Of course Oneesan! You're dating someone of great importance so you better look sexy!"

I giggled a bit. I'm not sure if Jonouchi-Chan will like that comment very much!

We made our way inside Payless as Mai-Chan expertly led us to the high heels.

"Ok Jou!" Mai announced, "Now we are going to find a sexy, but easy, nice heals for you to wear since you've never, (shockingly,) worn any before! Now girls, look for some sexy black heals since all the accessories will be in black!"

Anzu and Shizuka-Chans nodded as Jonouchi-Chan sat down and took off her high tops.

"Do I really have to do this Mai?" She groaned. Mai nodded.

"Of course! You heard what Shizuka told you! You're going on a date, not dueling!"

Jonouchi-Chan humorously whined as I stood next to her.

"It could be worst Jou," I whispered to her, "You could've had to try on heals in front of Aibou."

Jonouchi looked at me curiously, "He wants you to call him partner?"

I felt nervous. Was that a bad thing? I tugged at my bangs, "Um..Yes? It that a bad thing?"

Jonouchi-Chan shook her head thankfully, "No I'm just curious that's all."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Few! That's good.

Mai came back over to us with a box.

"Ok Jou!" She said gleefully as she handed Jonouchi-Chan the box, "Try these on then walk around in them and see if they're comfortable!"

Jonouchi-Chan grumbled again but said nothing as she took a pair of black, strap less high heels out of the box and tried them on. She then shakily tried to get up, but her knees were wobbling like crazy. I was afraid she would fall.

"Uh Mai!" Jonouchi-Chan exclaimed anxiously, "I don't think I can stand in these!"

Mai-Chan shook her head and cheered, "Come on Jou! Walk in them! You can do it," She then gave a devilish, or challenging grin, "Unless you're scared!"

Jonouchi-Chan steamed, making me smile since it was funny. "Of course I can!"

Actually, she can't. Once she started to walk, she crashed onto the floor.

I rushed over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Jou!" I exclaimed, but she got up, looking embarrassed.

"I'm fine Yug! Really!"

Mai-Chan was helping her up, and with a sigh said:

"Great! You have to be able to wear heals Jou! It's a date!"

The two then started to argue. I sighed at looked up at the ceiling.

I wonder how Mokuba was doing.

**Author's Note: The date is coming up! I'm so excited! Hope you guys like this chapter! :P**


	10. Where's Waldo, I Mean Marik!

**Author's Note: Stupid Mid-Western storms! Waking me up in the morning, and scaring our overweight beagle in the process….Plus Seto was in another one of my dreams again…..Creepy! Oh and he ignored me again…..**

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Except maybe these weird Seto Kaiba dreams…Nope!**

**(POV Mokuba.)**

"MARIK!" I yelled angrily running down the stairs, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BATHROOM UP STAIRS?"

It had been chaos ever since Jonouchi and the others left Honda, Ryuji, Yami and Marik alone with me. Once Mai had shut the door, Marik decided it would be fun to run about making chaos and Honda and Ryuji started fighting about Shizuka. Yami and I were left to go find a mischievous Marik who had ran upstairs and decided to over flow the bathtub, and created a mess out of the toilet paper.

I steamed. What would Seto think when he came home to find water all over the floor in one of the bathrooms and any other messes Marik decided to make while he was at work?

"You do know Seto will be pretty mad when he finds out what Marik did…." Yami commented looking at the mess. I started to feel anxious.

I looked up at Yami, "Where do you think Marik is now? Our mansion is pretty big so he could be anywhere!"

I'm not even sure why Marik was running around creating chaos. I just had the feeling he was bored. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the front door open.

I turn and ran down the stairs with Yami following me. I really hope that isn't Seto coming through the door!

To my surprise, it was Ryo who hadn't showed up here this morning.

"Ryo," I asked her curiously, "What are you doing here?" She was standing shyly in the door way, wearing the usual Domino High girl's uniform. I watched as she twiddled her hair nervously.

"I know you wanted me to go shopping with Jonouchi-Chan and the others but I accidentally slept in….." Her face reddened with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Mokuba-kun….."

I was about to say something when Yami beat me to it. He went over to Ryo and calmly stated.

"Its fine Ryo, but we need your help in finding Marik. He's well…Acting mysterious….."

Ryo's face reddened even more, "Ma-Marik is here?"

I nodded, "Yes, and he just flooded one of the bathrooms upstairs. Do you have any idea how we could find him?"

Ryo warily took out the Millennium Ring from under her jacket and pointed it up the staircase.

"Marik always has his Millennium Rod with him, and since the Millennium Ring can track other Millennium items…..." She explained. I smiled and gave a triumphant pose along with an air punch.

"Good! Show us the way Ryo!"

Yami looked over quizzingly at Honda and Ryuji.

"Are you gu-"

"Look! Shizuka loves me!" Ryuji yelled at Honda.

"No! She likes me! At least I have a heart!" Honda replied angrily.

"At least I can duel!"

"At least I'm not a witch!"

Yami and I sighed in unison. Sometimes I wonder how Shizuka puts up with those two….

Anyway, so the two of us followed Ryo and the Millennium Ring as it guided us upstairs.

"I'll call out to Marik-kun and see if he answers." Ryo told us as we followed the ring down the hall towards Seto's office. Great. Why does everyone always want to go in there?"

"Marik-kun!" Ryo yelled nervously, "Please tell me where you are Marik-kun!"

We all walked silently towards Seto's office door and listened. It was eerily quiet till we heard a muffled, "Ryo-Chan?"

Ryo quickly opened the door and ran into Marik, making her blush as Marik dropped his Millennium Rod in surprise.

"Oh um…Marik-kun…." She muttered as she picked up the Millennium Rod off the floor and handed it back to Marik who was equally red in the face. I gave an annoyed sigh.

"What is with everyone?" I muttered feeling irate. It seemed like everyone was in a love struck mood except me! Yami shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"One day you'll understand Mokuba," He replied, almost mysteriously, "Till then you'll have to put up with it."

I looked at him curiously then looked back at Ryo and Marik. The two were blushing and talking to each other….It was kind of cute.

"So um….Marik-kun?" Ryo muttered grabbing her arm and looking up at him innocently, her white bangs lying between her eyes, so it looked like her albino hair was messy, "Could I um…." She looked down sheepishly. Marik put his hand on her shoulder and looked concerned.

"Yes Ryo-Chan?"

She looked away.

"Oh it's nothing….Bakura-Sempai would be mad…"

Ryo suddenly ran out of the room, leaving Yami, Marik and I rather confused or well, Marik and I. Yami seemed to understand what was going on. He was wearing a small smile. Marik looked over at him curiously while I'm just plain confused. Why would she run out of the room like that? And why would Bakura be mad?

"Um….Yami?" Marik asked turning towards him with a look of shear confusion, "What is she talking about?" Yami laughed.

"Really Marik?" He replied with a slight smirk, "You can't tell? Ryo likes you, a lot actually."

Marik's face became a deep shade of scarlet, which made me giggle a bit. Even I could tell the two really like each other.

"Wha-what are you? YAMI!" Marik yelled embarrassingly, making Yami and I laugh. Marik looked anxious which made me stop laughing and feeling puzzled.  
>Why would he be scared?<p>

"Marik," I asked with concern, "What's wrong? Why are you anxious?"

Yami looked over at Marik, equally as puzzled as am. Marik shifted around uncomfortably. He looked down then back up.

"What did she mean when Bakura would be mad?" Marik pleaded, "I wish she would tell me…."

I looked over at Yami, who was deep in thought.

"You'll have to ask her that." He answered Marik.

I sighed. Sometimes I think my friends are crazy.

The three of us decided to exit Seto's office and go down stairs after I checked the bathroom.

_Good_ I thought with a relived sigh, _Looks like a maid cleaned up the mess._

I made my way down the stairs feeling tired and worn out. Today's been a long day with the others going shopping, trying to find Marik, and Ryo's odd behavior. I'm just wondering how we managed to keep Seto's office in one piece!

My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"We're back!" Mai announced loudly. I rushed down the stairs to see if they modified Jonouchi in anyway.

Well it turns out all they did to her physically was make her wild blonde hair fluffier like Ryo's and Bakura's but otherwise, she looked roughly the same.

As Mai and Jonouchi came through the door with Anzu and Yugi, Shizuka came in hauling tons of bag to which Honda and Ryuji took away from her to help her get inside safely.

Once they all got inside Mai started telling us about how much fun it was shopping to which Jonouchi made faces about, making me laugh.

As I was listening I watched what Shizuka and Yugi were doing out of curiosity. Shizuka was sitting on the couch between Honda and Ryuji who were glaring at one another when Shizuka wasn't looking and when she did, the two looked at her happily.

Yugi was over with Yami on the other side of our long leather couch. Yami and Yugi were cuddling, with Yugi sitting on his right and laying her head on his shoulder. Yami was petting her hair and smiling warmly with Yugi hugging him and keeping her head on his shoulder.

I turned my head and looked over at Ryo who was sitting standing next to Marik. The two were red in the face and catching sneak peeks at one another.

I guess almost everyone in the room was in love with someone….Except Mai, Anzu and I. I gave an annoyed sigh. It sucks to be single.

After than everyone hung around for a little while then left so Jonouchi could get ready for her date with Seto.

"Few!" Jonouchi gave a weary sigh and plopped onto the couch, exhausted. I crashed down next to her, feeling just as tired.

"Ditto!" I added closing my eyes and feeling tired. Today has been quite the day. Marik, the trip, me being single, the whole thing was enough to put anyone to sleep. Looking over at Jonouchi I saw she was almost asleep. I prodded her awake, much to her displeasure.

"Mokuba," She whined, turning away from me and getting into a sleeping position, "I'm tired!"

"Well that's too bad!" I replied, needing a nap, "And besides, you need to go take a bath before you get ready for your date."

Jonouchi bolted right up, fuming, "Are you saying I smell?"

I smirked, "Will that get you to go take a bath faster?"

She did another humorous freak out pose then started muttering and made her way upstairs.

Yawning, I did the same and made my way up to my colorful room. After putting on my favorite pair of cute, kitty PJ's. I then hopped into bed and squeezed one of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushies. I stared out the big window in front of me. It was slowly growing dark out, today's pale blue sky turning darker shades each passing moment. I closed my eyes feeling warm and happy.

_Please keep my friends, and Nii-san happy,_ I prayed to myself as I buried deeper under the covers, _most importantly, tell Katsuya that it's ok to love Nii-san._

With that I felt sleep taking its hold on me, and the world becoming dark.

**Author's Note: I've been busy today but I hope you like it! The date is the next chapter! SQUEE! Also, check out this way to cute Bakura and Yugi videos titled Bakuuuura Smoooch and Yuuuuugi Smooooch! It will melt your heart! **


	11. Confessions and Trust May Spell LOVE

**Author's Note: I'm so nervous! I'm afraid that I won't write the date correctly so please tell me if I did! **

**NOTE: I own nothing…Except Seto should be mine since he just loves showing up randomly in my dreams…I wish Atem did…..:P Or Yugi or Yami!**

**(POV Jonouchi.)**

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom trying to apply makeup and look down at the instructions Mai wrote out for me. It's so confusing! Do I put foundation on first or not? I sighed frustrated. Why was I caring so much? Did I always tell myself I never needed a man to complete me? That I could survive on my own without a partner? Don't I hate Seto Kaiba with all my guts? Well, maybe I don't anymore….

I clenched my fists with even more frustration and gritted my teeth. I have to hate him! We're opposites! We hate each other! Then why was it when I saw him, those ocean blue eyes that hid emotions easily, his chocolate brown hair, and that nicely built body of his that made me drool-

_STOP IT!_ I commanded myself, glaring at mirror; _Quit fawning over that handsome, emotional-_

I threw down the lipstick I was holding in one hand in a bit of rage. Why was I falling for him?

I gave a sigh and exited the bathroom wearing my date outfit, that sexy red dress, black high heels and accessories. I really hope this takes away a lot of the debt I'm in…

I went down the stairs and into the living room and sat on the long leather couch and waited for Rich Boy to finish getting ready.

_I guess it's not that bad_, I tried thinking positively as I sat with my arms crossed, _you'll be getting a free dinner out of this! And a rich dinner too instead of the usual burger at Burger World!_ I gave a small smile, which made me think of Seto.

I shook my head furiously. I can't like him! I just can't!

As I tried to not think about my feelings for Seto, I heard someone coming down the stairs, making my eyes widen. I tensed up, feeling nervous. What if he just makes fun of me? I looked up at the stairs to see him coming towards me, wearing a white tuxedo. I got up and went over to him, almost falling over in these stupid high heels that I had barely gotten use to.

I stared into his eyes, not knowing what to do next. I guessed that he was doing the same. It made me even more nervous. Seto gave me his usual emotionless look.

"Well Katsuya," He commented looking me up and down, "You clean up nicely."

My face reddened which I wasn't happy about, and I tried replying and mumbled a bit instead. Seto smirked at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked me. I felt my face redden more. That comment was turning me on! I mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting like such an idiot? I glared at him to hide my emotions.

"Let's just get going _rich boy_," I snapped. I then smirked and put my hand on my hip with some sass, "Hope you got something planned for this evening, since this date is your idea."

Seto smirked at me, replying, "Of course I did. We're going to dinner." He then went towards the door, "Come on. The limo's waiting…." He looked at me, his gazing softening a little for a few seconds, "Pup."

I felt a little shocked as followed him out the door. Did he just act kinder towards me? Calling me pup? Was he showing some of the feelings I had already guessed he has for me? I felt a small smile appear upon my lips. Maybe it wasn't that bad to like Seto after all….

He lead me down the drive, grabbing my hand and leading me actually, which made me feel shocked by his out of character behavior. His grip felt like a mixture between tight and loose. I had been looking down mostly in embarrassment and when I looked up I him walking next to me down the walkway towards the gates, his expression a little softer than the usual no nonsense one that he used to hide his thoughts. Shadow's hid some of his facial features while moon light highlighted some of them. He was gazing directly into my eyes. I  
>have a feeling that he doesn't know what to say and I almost don't. What was going on with him? Why does he act like he resents and loathes me and now, if what Mai said was true, that opposites attract, is it true? I'm just feeling an odd feeling in my chest that is working its way through my body. It feels sickening like guilt and oddly like excitement and pleasure. Maybe I am feeling a guilty pleasure about this date. I swallowed hard and looked at him, our paste slowing.<p>

"Seto," I whispered sadly, "I feel confused…..What are we doing?"

I saw his expression change swiftly, it became emotionless again as his blue eyes stared at me instead of gazed. I couldn't tell what he was thinking like usual.

"We are going out to dinner." He answered rather simply, conveying nothing.

Seto opened the limo door and got in. I got in after him and shut the door and looked at him. What was he thinking?

Seto was staring forward and saying nothing. All I did was look at him and feel a yearning. I just want to come to terms with my feelings and understand what they mean! Maybe I should just talk to him, make small talk without words of hatred.

"So um," I started out, unsure how to break the ice, "I just thought maybe us shoul-"

He turned and stared at me.

"Yes?"

"Well I-don-" I sighed frustrated and clenched my fists. I'm sick of this! If I like him, I should stop being a coward and admit it! Wither it's a good thing or not, I need to be true to myself! I looked him in the eyes, tears warning to appear in my eyes and mess up that make up that I had barely been able to put on, "I'm sick of being mad at you for something that happened almost two years ago Seto-kun!"

His gaze changed, his eyes widening a little bit as he turned to look at me, "Did you just call me Seto-kun for once?" I glared at him, more tears appearing as I felt myself start to break down. I growled in my frustration, feeling a meltdown to happen, as immature as that sounds I just couldn't take it anymore!

"I HATE YOU SETO!" I screamed at him, trying to look into his eyes but I couldn't see anything, "I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY! WHY DO I LIKE YOU?"

My last words clung in the air, like moisture building on a humid day, threatening to choke every being that breathed. We stared at one another, well I think we are, and said nothing. I breathed hard as I felt more frustration. Just then I felt something, or someone, touching my face and whipping away my tears. It was Seto, gazing at me silently, as if confused or just trying to rid himself of emotion. He tilted my chin up.

"I understand."

I breathed hard as I continued to look at him, his gazing softening and turning sadder, "It's my fault. He was right then." I felt myself calm down as I drowned in his eyes. What is he talking about, the mind crush?

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Yami giving you that mind crush?"

Seto continued to look at me, "I had turned cold. All because of-that-that monster…." Seto seemed to be remembering something that obviously hurt him. I then remembered when he had been in the Virtual World.

"Because of your step dad?" I finished for him.

Seto gave a slight nod, "Gozaburo had remade me," I watched as his eyes grew even more distant, "My worst decision was cheating at that chess game. It makes sense, as much as I don't want to admit it," I watched him tense up, "I had cheated and all that would make me is a cheater, who only cares for the game and not the pieces," He looked at me, his eyes pleading, and "The people in the game! He had beaten me for mistakes, tortured me by using my brother as a piece in his game of turning me into a heir-no, his own game of sorts," He gave a cold laugh, "I bet he knew I cheated and wanted to make sure I was broken, if not almost dead enough for him to feel as though the score was settled, but he didn't like ties," He smirked, "He liked to win. The way for him to win was to rid me of myself and become another, more cruller, colder being," he breathed out in his confession, waiting to give that final blow, "I had been cheated of myself. I was a cheater who was cheated…." I stared at him in shock of all he had said, emotions that were buried, since he seemed programmed to destroy what he thought was such a weak thing.

"Seto," I said finally, looking at him, "I get it. You we're practically brainwashed into forgetting how it is to feel." Tears threatened to come again, making me curse myself for looking stupid and acting weak, "Sometimes I get it. My Dad is a selfish drunk who I had to defend myself from so, I acted tough," I looked hardly into his eyes, "Sometimes we think emotions are weak but, they are powerful, and they control us, and define us. When Yami did that he knew you had an evil lurking in your heart from that emotion that you felt towards Gozaburo. He may have taught you to forget emotions but, the one he could not rid you of was hate…Even though that's not as powerful," I looked away, feeling tremors go through me even though I didn't want them to, "As love…."

Seto moved his hold to my shoulders, "Look at me Jonouchi!" I looked up at him, his gaze hard, "I have learned more since then, to let my heart open up. I never believed in the heart of the cards but maybe it is there….Maybe it's the trust you put in another," He shook me a little and yelled slightly, "I trust you Katsuya Jonouchi!"

I looked into his eyes trembling still, "Than-thank you Seto Kaiba-"

"But first, I'm sorry for Death T." He interrupted abruptly, "I didn't apologize….Not that I can really. I tried killing you and your friends…Out of stupid jealousy…" He looked away emotionless as ever. I couldn't believe it but I gave him a quick hug, making him tense up and become as still as a statue. I let go as fast as I could.

"I forgive you."

We looked away from one another awkwardly till I said, "Let's go to the park."

Seto gave me a look, "Ok."

I wonder what to do now…..Seto had told me he trusted me, the only form of admitting what he felt which made me sad that he couldn't convey more emotion but I understood.

It takes time to, like in fairy tales, to transform from a monster into a prince.

I guess Seto is my prince.

**Author's Note: I hope that the first part of this date wasn't too OCC but I'm still nervous I won't do well so go easy on me please!**


	12. It's Not Over Yet! Cliff Hanger! XD

**Author's Note: I had the weirdest time at McDonalds! I went in the play place with my friend Catherine and my other friend Lizzy watched. So Catherine went in first and I went up the slide and went over to the helicopter and said that I was Seto Kaiba and that Catherine, who is older and taller than me, was Mokuba! And we're girls! So I pretended I was learning how to fly using Microsoft Flight Simulator and that I was flying a Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet and Screwing the Rules….LIKE A BOSS! So then I said I was the King of Card Games and Catherine tried saying she was, so then I lost a card game, went back to my friend who was on the ground watching, Lizzy, and bent down on the ground in defeat in front of four children outside the play place and an elderly couple, who were watching me, and screamed, "I NO LONGER HAVE THE WILL TO LIVE!" Collapsing on the ground in defeat! We then left and I told the kids I'd be back next week! Oh and I also sang, "We're off to see the magician, the wonderful magician Mahad!" :P we're really silly, crazy and weird!**

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Except maybe that song I made up….**

**(POV Seto.)**

I feel numb, starting in my stomach and moving its way up into my torso and arms. I couldn't believe that I had just told Katsuya, of all people, how I felt and had let her hug me! I knew I should have apologized for Death T a long while ago…But my thirst to beat Yami...I've been selfish. Maybe I've grown since then…..Who knows….Who knows why I feel this way towards Katsuya! Was it all because we both had our share of parental problems? Was it how similar we are in terms of personality? I just don't know.

We had just got to the park. It is a gigantic sized park that looked way nicer than the one I remember from the orphanage we're I'd usually push Mokuba on the swing or play in the sand box with him. This park, unlike the simple one that had a few metal plat forms and a bridge that lead to two slides and swings attached to the other side of it with a sand box nearby, this one had huge wooden castles structures that lead to one another through the use of stairs and bridges made out of hard, structured ply wood. They lead to some slides and a nice area of swings and not to mention, a lot of sand and gravel. Besides the usual small swings there was a huge metal slide that looked unsafe and curled around a rocket structure. I was a little bit impressed by the design of this park that I've never been to, to be honest, sense I'm busy running company, and I kind of want to take Mokuba to it if I ever get a chance to.

Katsuya grinned at me as she suddenly grabbed my hand and lead me over to the huge play ground, making me feel childish. I sighed, still feeling numb and surprised that Katsuya wanted to just forgive me like that…If she did…Maybe she had changed….

"Do we really have to go play at a playground?" I asked her rolling my eyes. Since when has an 18 year old CEO of a large company ever go out and play on a gigantic play ground with someone like the pup here?

"Katsuya turned and looked at me with a roll of her eyes and a smirk, looking rather prideful, "What? Afraid to get cha self dirty money bags?" I gave her an, "are you kidding me?" look and asked her;

"Really?"

"Really," She replied putting a hand on her hip with triumph, "Besides, I thought youse could roll with the punches rich boy!"

I gave small chuckle, "Of course I can. Question is, are you up for it?"

Katsuya winked at me, "Of course I am! Time to show the big dogs how the little dogs roll!"

I gave an hmm and replied, "Oh I'll make you roll over, pup."

Katsuya gave a cheeky grin, "As if you can rich boy!"

I gave one of my rare small smiles. Maybe she really had forgiven me. I looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"What happened to your shoes?"

Katsuya looked at me in disbelief for a moment, "Are you really expecting me to run around in a park with high heels on?"

I groaned, "We're really going to go play in a park? You're wearing a cocktail dress."

"And your wearing a monkey suit," She replied giving a devilish grin that I've seen Mokuba wear too many times to count, "So I see no reason for you to act like one."

I growled a little bit at that last part, "Don't push your luck."

Katsuya gave me a sigh and brought us to a stop, "You know I'm kidding. Besides, I thought we're on better terms," she looked into my eyes softly, "I want to help you Seto. I know we hated each other but, something about you…" She stepped away from me and hugged herself, "I don't know….This is so-"

I gave a stoic look, feeling just as odd, "Awkward." I finished looking at her, putting on one of my poker faces. I don't want to feel anything! All feelings…..All of it is weak!

_No,_ I reminded myself, _they're not. You've seen what the lust to win and rage has done to you…All that evil that was inside me…._

I didn't mean to but I felt a chill trickle down my spine as a tremor went through me. Katsuya looked up and noticed.

"I can tell you're fighting yourself," She said, her gazing locked onto mine as she came forward, "I know you say you trust me! If you do then you need to tell me, do you…." I watched as she tried to spit the words out, knowing how odd it is that the two of us weren't acting hostile. We would both know sense we're so alike….Well that's what it feels like….I felt another tremor pass. Was it time to say something? I didn't get this feeling! Was it nervousness? But I've always felt confident and things always follow my plans…Well plans not involving revenge against Yami….I gritted my teeth. Why can't my thoughts just cease!

"Katsuya I can't say it!" I yelled, making her look up at me. I felt as anxiousness over took me, making me feel out of sorts. This never happens! I'm always in control! What was happening to me?

"I don't know how! I've had it beaten out of me, taken out of me," I felt myself becoming weaker, my pride starting to ebb which frightened me a little, Katsuya rushed over to me in concern, "I was locked away from everyone….Never seeing them and feeling alone…" I looked up at her feeling like an idiot. Why was I rambling on like this? Opening up and for what? I tried getting up but she forced me down. I felt my anger rising and I looked coldly at her. She looked back at me sadly, a frown upon her lips. She was griping my arm, making me feel annoyed but I mostly felt that numbness.

"Seto," She whispered to me calmly, "You do know how..You're just afraid-"

"I'm never afraid!" I snapped, feeling another tremor I cursed at myself. Would I stop acting like a coward! I felt myself stiffen. I looked away from Katsuya.

"Then why are you trembling?" She asked me sympathetically, "I know why you're anxious. It's obvious."

"You know nothing!" I growled, "I'm not scared!"

"Then what are you?" She asked me, "Are you afraid to admit your fears or too prideful?"

I felt a surge of anger rip through me as I tore myself away from her, "I'M AFRIAD OF NOTHING!" I yelled. I had gotten up and stared at her as she bolted up and ran towards me, stopping just a few feet away.

"NO!" She replied frustrated, looking like she was pleading for me to admit it, admit what I was feeling, "YOU'RE ALONE!"

I looked at her, my gaze threatening to turn softer and break, which disgusted me. I turned away, saying nothing. She came closer to me.

"Why can't you just say it? Why do you have to keep sacrificing everything for pride?" She asked me, her eyes pleading, "You want to rid yourself of weakness when in reality Pride is your biggest one." Her eyes were becoming softer, "Seto please! I don't want to keep dodging the truth!"

We both were standing in front of one another, almost unable to see what the other one was thinking since it's dark out, save for the Moon which is conveniently hovering over us. I thought hard for a few minutes. Maybe she was right…..Maybe it is pride. I like her don't I? Do I? She seems like she understands what it feels like but aren't we….All alone? I remembered all those times we've hurt one another, and tried destroying the other's pride only for us to build it up again…But was pride getting in the way of friendships with another person? I want to open up to people it's just, it opens up weakness….Doesn't that get in the way of the game?

_Does life always look like a game? _I asked myself,_ don't you remember? You said games enrich the experience! That doesn't mean rule over your life….Does it?_

Well how will I know if I don't try?

I finally asked her, as I went closer towards her, staring her down, keeping my tone defensive.

"Well what is the truth Katsuya?" I asked, feeling a tad curious, but still….numb…Maybe mad….I just don't know at this point.

Katsuya looked seemed to be losing her edge for a minute. I could tell she was nervous.

"The truth is," She replied, looking sad, maybe defeated, as her gaze bore into my eyes, making me tense up a bit, "Truth is I love you Seto Kaiba, and I can't hide it any longer."

**Author's Note: *Sing song voice* Sorry Anime! But** **I'm using a cliff hanger….Or a coat hanger…..Oh well! Stay in tune for the next chapter….Tomorrow! I'm sorry that this didn't come out yesterday, when the note above takes place, but I was having trouble writing Seto's feelings! I just want to make sure they're authentic! **


	13. Twists and Turns! Tag Your It!

**Author's Note: After reading a very good YGO fan fic, which has one of the best OC's I've ever gotten the privilege to read, I feel like all of you are inspiration and mentors to me in a way. I get to read your stories and understand structure and learn that I need to slow down sometimes and that it's ok not to go to slow, but not too fast either. By reading these stories I learn new skill that I can apply to writing my gender bending YGO universe that I want you guys to know I'm building, and that Puppy Love is the beginning! So please, read its sequel the day comes that the first chapter is to come out but remember Puppy Love hasn't been completed.**

**Not by a long shot! So don't worry! It'll be longer than you think!**

**I know this not is long but I'd like to recognize the many people that have reviewed and thank them! And hope they'll read what's more to come and lend me their support as I go down the long path to become a good writer!**

**sweetbyul44554: ****You've been reading it and gave good comments! :P Thank you so much!**

**anime-on-replay: ****You do not know how much I love your gender bending stories and if I had never read ****Blind in a Sense**** I would have never wrote this story! I can't believe the person I look up to reads my story out of the 56 thousand others she could have chosen!**

**Leviathan of the Sea: ****You and anime give me the best advice to slow down, since I have the tendency to speed up! :P I hope you'll love this universe and I'm grateful for any comments you leave! **

**So, these are my dedications! I make mistakes, this note is long, but it's worth it to let you guys know how scared I am that I wouldn't make my story good! I hope I don't sound desperate, all I'm trying to sound is grateful! So, without further ado, let the next chapter start already! :P and Puppy Love will be longer! I promise so don't think this is the end!**

**NOTE: I own nothing!**

**(POV Seto.)**

I heard the words, the three simple words that I haven't heard from a female in a very long time. Three words that you would think are just a simple sentence that wouldn't mean much. Normally you would have heard them every day from different sources and have heard them from a parent or a member of your family throughout the years of your life. You probably have if your family was still together. You probably have if you've been in a relationship with another person, having feelings towards them that can't be shared with another of their opposing gender. Well in my case, I haven't heard these words spoken to me by a woman in over ten years. I've heard these words spoken by Mokuba enough times to know that we both care and depend on one another for support, and that I've been the only other family he's ever had, and the only family I consider I've ever had. I've never opened up as much as I've wanted to towards others as much as I have tonight. I've fought against myself, and maybe it's that part of me, the part that Mokuba has stated a few times and asked me we're it has gone. I've told him that it was in the past, we're things can be remembered but not relived, and have said to move on. I know I haven't sometimes, when I remember those times, the times that I know I've already come to terms with, and understood what has happened. So the question is or was why did I decide to bring them back?

Simple, the answer lies before me, wearing a cock tail dress in the middle of a play ground. The answer to the thoughts I have processed and wondered about in frustration are in the form of Katsuya Jonouchi, the one person that I know has given me trouble from the very start.

Ever since I've met her, always tagging along with Yugi and the others, the ones I've always mocked. When I noticed her playing, back when I was in a harder mind set, a bigger lust to win that has almost drowned me, my pride, I saw the flaws in her strategies and mocked her, saying that she was below me, and didn't disserve any respect. When I had taken that fourth Blue Eyes Card, she had raced after my, fruitlessly trying to get it back for Yugi. I had laughed in her face, mocking her and putting her farther below me, calling her a dog, a mutt with no pride but I knew I was lying. She has pride like I do only one thing different, there is something that I'll admit seems to be stronger. Is it her friendship she has with the others? After all that has happened, it seems to be. What really stuck me though, was the time she had said I had no friends. It had hurt, to hear such a thing that I knew, was true. I hate admitting my mistakes, being weak and letting my opponent gaining the upper hand which, I would never do, so naturally when the doubt in my self had made its way in, I had known that I was lonely. I had started feeling, wither I knew it then or not, different about her. Her skills had became better, she had proven that she could fight for her cause, no matter what, and that nothing could even stop it, not even that duel when I had first came to Duelist Kingdom and had beaten her. She has proved, after anything I've said, to be strong and carry through it, and so it seems, she doesn't hate me after all, and to be honest, my feelings are very big for her. That strength and pride has made me think of her with some respect, and I guess it's made me think of her with that unexplained feeling that I've never felt from a woman.

She's shown had shown her strength, now it is time to show mine.

We've stood here, standing in the shocked, quiet teeming darkness under the pale Moon for such awhile now that I knew the shock of her words had managed to make its way to the surface, showing how I felt even though I know I always tried to hide such a thing but, this time I didn't.

Katsuya has been gazing into my eyes, her eyes showing the emotions she felt, since I know she doesn't try to hide hers, even around me any attempt at that never works. Her stance seemed to be slackening with the realization of the words that she had spoken, making her just as shocked as I am.

I felt as the numbness inside me turned to an odd feeling, a burst of energy that wraps itself inside the core of your stomach and races throughout your limbs, threatening to make your knees weak if you don't move, which is what almost happened for a second. I felt as if I was outside myself, as idiotic that sounds, watching the shocking scene unfold before me, till I was abruptly pulled back inside to feel my chest tighten with anxiety on what to do next, even though there's only one option left, and I'm ready for it.

"Katsuya," I replied shakily, not caring wither I sounded like I was in fear or not, it was time I had finally opened up to another person and told them what I was feeling, and not let my pride and how I've acted stop me from doing so. If I had said that the past is the past and you can't relive it, then that means the same thing here, "I said I trust you," She came closer, her gaze as emotional as ever as I forced myself to ease, knowing this was the only way, "And I want you to know, even if it is…hard for me to say it, I…I love you."

The silence returned, as tremors went through my body knowing I had done something I never thought I'd ever do, no matter how much I wanted or may have wanted to. Katsuya, her gaze slightly shocked, but it shown with understanding, knowing that this was going to happen, and that we really don't hate each other anymore. No matter how much we had protested, hurt, ridiculed, and taunted each other we knew one thing:

We are more alike than we wanted to admit, and we really do love one another it seems.

The tears slid silently out from her eyes, not caring that they were there, and continued to fall, as she hugged me, tremors passing through her body as we shared the same fight or flight feelings, our emotions racing, and getting harder to control. We didn't sob, we just stood there hugging, feeling what the other was. Even and as unnatural as it feels, I knew that it was the right thing, and that it will take time, seeing as though no matter how truthful we are about what we've just said, that it takes time for scars to heal, from what I've known.

Katsuya then broke away, drying her tears she looked at me.

"T-thank you…..Um….This is just so…" She seemed lost again as I watched her shift around, trying to dry more tears that weren't leaving and cursing at herself while doing it. Giving an exasperated sigh, she finally got to the point, "Look I'm getting overly emotional and….." She did a few frustrated yet humorous motions as she thought some more so I guess she _hasn't _gotten to the point. I raised my eye brows and gave a small smile, without her knowing. She is humorous...I watched her ramble on and being flustered as she finally said:

"Well I'ma girl!" She exclaimed looking flustered, "I have a lot of emotions! It's not my fault!"

Well, this could be fun….For once.

"Fine," I finally replied, "Say that and continue on but, weren't we going to go play in the park?" I cursed that last part, feeling extremely childish. This feels stupid. I'm _really_ going to do this?

Katsuya stopped and looked at me, giving plastering on a grin.

"Of course! It's about time I saw you stop acting like a stick in the mud!" My eyes widened, almost saying something but remembering what just happened and that we well, love each other and that we should get use to this…and it could be fun….This _is_ going to be different….

I watched as my wrist was promptly grabbed as I was dragged over to the large, castle like play ground loomed before us. Katsuya let go of me and ran through the small wooden like fence. She made her way us a step to a octagonal platform, turned, and looked my way, her hands on her hips, beckoning me to want to win some sort of challenge she has planned.

"Well rich boy? Think you could catch me in a nice game of tag?" She smirked at me.

"You want to play tag?" I asked almost in disbelief. Did she honestly think we're children? I can't believe that I'm going to go along with this.

"Well ya!" She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she gestured all around the large play ground, "This place is huge and would give us tons of splinters! So why not?"

I kept staring at her feeling really stupid, I rolled my eyes, "Splinters? Why would that make me want to play tag?"

I watched her eyes twinkle a bit, or guessed that was happening, "I thought you wanted to resume our game?" She gave a devilish laugh, "Well it won't happen unless I start huh? Ok then!" She ran over to me poked me in the arm, making me shake my head. This is the most childish thing I've ever done…In a long time.

"Tag," She yelled, laughing over her shoulder as she ran into the first tower, that was on my right, "You it money bags!"

I sighed, knowing how idiotic I would feel when this is all over but, I can't resist a challenge….Besides…I can have a little fun…

Can't I?

**Author's Note: Don't worry! We've got plenty more! So stay in tune! :P Oh and Seto playing tag? Not sure how that will turn out! Plus I'm so nervous that I'm doing this too soon! I'm so scared! O.O**


	14. Playing Tag Seto Kaiba Style!

**Author's Note: Today has been a blissful day! But honestly, after having to hang out with my older brothers, I've just got to say, Mokuba, you're lucky! :P I'm just kidding! Anyway, you guys are welcome and I hope the dedications aren't too much! Hope it's not needy or anything! I just want to be nice and appreciate others! Also thank you for 2,193 hits! So…Since my last few Author's Notes were really long, let us move on to the story! **

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Except maybe Seto's happiness…I just typed it…Just kidding! XD**

**(POV Seto.)**

She ran off quickly, not even tripping in the dark as she made her way over to my right, disappearing. I breathed deeply and felt a burst of stamina, energy. This usually happened before a duel or a challenge, like this one that's happening right now so, I know this game is going to be interesting…A test of my instincts, senses, determination, and physical abilities. In other words:

It's time to show Katsuya Jonouchi how to take tag to the next level.

I knew I needed to make my choices quickly on how I should take her out. Females are usually nimble…Unless Katsuya is lazy as I always use to think and there for easier to catch. I'm still going to be a little slower seeing as though, since I'm a male and there for, built averagely more on muscle seeing as the body structures of our genders are different. I decided to determine her quickness later and move on to the next important thing, how loud of a noise am I going to make when I'm chasing her? And do I want to just chase after her or ambush her when she least expects it? Like before her quickness is a big factor on my strategy for this gam-

_Thinking tactics all night isn't going to get us anywhere! _I interrupted myself urgently, snapping back into reality _we need to quickly think of something and move! Besides, this game is simple. It won't take much to catch her._

Deciding stealth wouldn't be necessary, I ran towards my right quickly, listening intently for any signs of movement in the shadows or loud thumping on the wood. Having to duck uncomfortably under the wooden, narrowness of the first tower that had some small stairs leading upwards, I made my way onto a small wooden bridge that I was going to use to my advantage. Since bridges are loose and have the tendency to swing, I can use it to feel any vibrations from a good amount of the castle part of the playground and it can be used to hear any movements in what I guess is gravel.

Stepping on to the bridge I found out that it was stiff so I crossed that out as a possible advantage over my opponent. I stood there clasped my hands on the steel railing in front of me to feel for vibrations, and closed my eyes so that I can listen intently for any sounds of loud movement below. Opening my eyes, I shifted my gaze towards my left and smirked, feeling satisfaction.

This is too easy.

I darted quickly forward, ducking when going into the castle's other tower structures that were identical to the first one. In outward structure that is. I soon figured, much to my displeasure, that some were taller than others and only had one story or two and maybe a rounded out window, or they were short, lead to nowhere, and made me have to slow down and accidentally hit the door frame because of my height, almost making me want to be as short as Yugi. I swore at it angrily, rubbing my head in pain, deciding that going through the towers and platforms were a waste of my time. I made my way forward from the one I had just hit my head on, which was throbbing slightly, and went over to a stair without a hand rail, and stepped off it, resuming my course to find Katsuya, who could now be anywhere. Keeping my thoughts focused on the game, I dashed forward, picking up in speed as I listened for any signs of movement again, wanting to figure out where the pup was now. That's when I heard her, near my right, making me turn sharply and speed over that way, which was off towards the area in front of the large swing set. She turned, hearing me running after her, and yelled out in excitement as she ran away from me, laughing the whole time as I was closing in on her.

"Still think you can catch me?" She asked, throwing a taunt over her shoulder as she tried speeding up, but I could tell I had an advantage over her. Evidently, not wearing any shoes was slowing her down because of the gravel.

"Easily," I replied coolly as I closed in, and tagged her.

"Tag, you're it." I commented with another smirk, a smirk of triumph for my victory, as she stopped, breathing hard and bending over, thinking it would help her catch her breath. She looked over at me, defiantly out of energy from our little game, and smirked, raising her eye brows at me.

"Nice vocabulary you've got there," She teased me, holding her stomach and threatening to fall over in exhaustion, so obviously she must not be that nimble, "Talking to that tower over there like that. Hope you haven't used it around Mokuba often." I smiled again, laughing a little bit.

"How humorous pup," I replied in the same tone, wondering if she would topple over, "Besides, I thought you wanted to have fun, not try to exhaust yourself into submission." She pretended take it into offense and gave a fake, but humorous laugh and added rolling her eyes, "It's just nice to know you can have fun for a change, Mr. Serious CEO."

Well, it was fun, since I do like games…

The two of us walked out of the play ground, my heart thumping in my chest as I caught my breath. That game did take a considerable amount of stamina, seeing as though she did make it fun, even though she lost her stamina rather quickly. I watched her breathing return to normal as we made our way towards a walking path that would probably just lead us around the park. It was covered with some dead leaves from nearby trees. We started making our way down it, walking slowly, looking forward and saying nothing till she asked me the question I hadn't thought of till now. She turned towards me, looking up into my eyes anxiously.

"What are the others going to think and more importantly," Her gaze becoming rather guilty as she added, "What will Mokuba think?"

**Author's Note: I've been on the craziest, shortest, most annoying writers block! So I'm happy to give you this! *Holds out a box* A cliff hanger! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Ok so that's kind of mean, anyway, thank for wanting the idea of tag, it really helped me write this chapter since I almost thought I had written myself into the grave! So guys, here's the nice present of a cliff hanger! Sorry! :D**


	15. What Do You Need to Tell Me?

**Author's Note: I've already got an idea for what the sequel to Puppy Love will be like! I've known since writing Puppy Love that it will have a sequel no ifs ands or buts! So when the last chapter of this story comes, and by the way this one ISN'T the last chapter I repeat, ISN'T the last chapter! I will post the first chapter of Puppy Love's sequel when that time comes so, you guys won't have to wait! :P you guys aren't mad are you? Just tell me if you're happy about this because I know I am! ^_^**

**MISTAKE: Well I sort of just figured out….*Shuffles around a bit* That it seems Mokuba does call Seto Nii-Sama….I looked it up and found a different term just to make sure but to be honest, I like Nii-Sama more than what I used before so I'll use it from now on so, I'm sorry for messing up! :D**

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Yet anyway! XD**

**(POV Mokuba.)**

"Nii-Sama…."I muttered as I felt my eye lids crack open, trying to escape whatever dream I was dreaming about, which was a hazy one. Or was it? I rubbed my eyes, deciding to actually see if Seto was back…..And if he was?

I sighed inwardly, feeling a mix of anxiousness and excitement but also some irritation, knowing that two things could've happened:

The two really can't stand each other, and my plan, along with the unknowing assistance of my friends, was a waste.

Or the date was a success and the two may have even admitted their feelings and my idea wasn't a waste of time.

I really hope it's the latter.

Not only that though. It's also something else….

I know that if the second one is true, Seto is going to have a hard time explaining to me what I will already know since, that's just the way he is

A bit of sadness twinge inside me as I got up off the bed quietly, not daring to make a sound as I snuck out of my room, and stood in the dark carpeted hall, listening for any sign of my brother and Katsuya. I heard a soft thud of a door closing down stairs, making my eyes dart over to my right. Quickly, but quietly, I made my way down the hall over to the stairs, ready to confront the two. Peaking around the corner, I looked to see if I was right:

I was.

I watched silently, barely daring to breathe, as the two of them stood in front of one another, conversing just loud enough for me to hear. Leaning in, I waited to hear what they had to say.

"Seto," Katsuya said worryingly, making me calm down a bit, "You have to go and talk to him now. You know you have to!" I watched him say nothing, knowing, even without being able to see from where I'm at and how dark it is, that his typically cold expression wasn't going to say anything. His eyes locking the door to inside which never usually opens. Katsuya would probably growl at him, even though she understands his nature. Suddenly, she yanked his collar down and made him look at her, which almost tripped her in the process. I was caught a little off guard, even though it would be inevitable for her to do something like that since, she isn't one to think things through. Inching my way around the corner and more towards the stairs, I caught sight of Seto's masked expression.

"Its night time," He replied simply, "And besides, he doesn't need to know yet." Katsuya shook her head quickly, the silhouette of her hair swishing a bit as she replied:

"He would want to know and you know it!" She had let go of his collar and folded her arms, fuming, "You can't just hide behind your mask anymore! You don't need it!"

Standing still and watching, I pondered on what Nii-Sama would do decide to do next. Would he confront me now, on his own or would I have to go down there and see to it that he does? Curiously I watched as to which of the two he or I would end up picking.

He just stood in front of her and replied, coldly, "I don't have a mask," Making her scoff.

"Then why won't you actually confront him now?" She argued, "Because I know why, you don't know how!"

I sighed at her. Why did she think saying something like that would make him do something? It usually isn't his way to outright say what he's thinking, much less show it He simply wouldn't know how to anyway. Not wanting anything to possibly happen, I decided to just come out now and see what they would both have to say. With a slightly confident feeling, I walked down the stair case and interrupted them:

"What do you have to tell me Nii-Sama?"

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken a while but I'm having terrible writers block that I'm trying to get over quickly, and I keep wanting to stress characterization correctly and I thought a stop here would be good for a longer chapter! I'll try to get in the next chapter either Saturday or Sunday and again, I'm sorry that this one is so short!**


	16. I Understand Your Scars

**Author's Note: Sorry that I didn't put this one out yesterday or Saturday. I went to an amusement park, (not Seto's, sad to say,) and I got sick. Stupid cold, the medicine knocked me out like a light last night. Oh well, time to get the confrontation time! **

**NOTE: I own nothing….Except maybe the awkwardness of this chapter…..Other than that, NOTHING! :P**

**(POV Seto.)**

I knew that I wouldn't be getting out of this, that sooner or later I'd have to tell Mokuba what had happened tonight and it just so happens that he decides to wake up and come down stairs, just as Katsuya was badgering me to go tell him about it.

This feels all too convenient.

Not to mention, I'm not even sure how to explain what's just happened, seeing as though I barely even understood everything that has gone on tonight. Our apologies on our way to the park, the confessions of emotions, having fun for once, it all felt…..Foreign…..A new, unusual sense that I couldn't explain…..It was like an odd longing, a warmer feeling, that threatened to drown me and melt the hard protection I had put around my heart so that I wouldn't always have to live in the fear of being hurt again. After the lost of my parents and the adoption, I didn't want anyone trying to make their merry way inside and take what they wanted and leave me empty. I'm still surprised I would let the pup in that easily….If I have.

I might as well stop obsessing over what I'm feeling and actually act seeing as though Mokuba was starting to stare at me, looking rather concerned.

"Well?" He dared to ask again, looking up at me curiously, his smoky blue eyes sharp, ready to detect what I was actually feeling, knowing he could easily shatter my mask seeing as though he is my brother after all.

I stared back at him, still unsure what to say, and breathed rather slowly, still wondering what to do when Katsuya interrupted my train of thought.

"Well-erm-um…" She started rambling quickly, trying to either cover up the truth or actually tell him. Mokuba just kept ignoring her though, and continued to look up at me, his eyes staring deep into me, searching for the truth. I felt myself loosen and breathe out, the only physical signs I showed him of me deciding I would tell him about this, well, particular night. I watched as Mokuba gave a slight nod, understanding the slight physical movement I had just given, and with that I turned towards Katsuya and interrupted her quickly:

"You're dismissed." She looked at me in disbelief, wondering what I was talking about. That's the only thing I could think of though, not exactly sure how to shut her up without something like a taunt.

"Dismissed?" She repeated staring at me, her hands now placed on her hips, showing her signs of annoyance. I kept a slightly cold gaze.

"It means you can go up to your room now," I replied simply. She looked at me questionably, but said nothing as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall, the faint sounds of a door shutting echoing slightly.

"Come on Mokuba, "I told him as I made my way towards the stairs, "It's time for you to go to bed."

He followed me but asked rather quickly, "But I thought you we're going to tell me what happened…"

"I am." I replied, as we went up the stairs quickly, and with that he said nothing, trying to keep up with my longer strides as we made our way down the hall and into his room. He climbed up onto his bed, as I sat down next to him, and clutched my Blue Eyes Plush and stared at me, waiting for me to finally tell him about what had happened. Feeling rather unsure of myself, I started to about the beginning of our date since I know, I only have to tell what had happened, not explain what I thought about it.

Or would I?

**(POV Jonouchi)**

I sat stood in my dark room anxiously, as I thought of what to do. I can't just stand in here and not know what he'll say can I? I can't let him go through with this alone, knowing that he'll have a hard time trying to explain what happened to Mokuba, and it's understandable. How someone as anti social and cold as Seto Kaiba be able to smoothly explain his confession of love? Especially to his own brother, who looks up to him and sees him without any weakness.

_Remember that, there's more to Seto than meets the eye, _I reminded myself, as I slipped off my dress and put on a long, lacy white night gown that was laying on the bed, _and from what I've learned, what's inside is fragile and hidden, so maybe since I….I love him, I should protect him from anything that could try to exploit the frightened, broken, needy child inside that calls itself Seto…_That thought gave me a small twinge of sadness inside me, as Iquickly took off my jewelry and tossed it onto the bed. I went over and exited the bedroom, making my way quietly down the dark, shadowy hall and towards Mokuba's room, feeling confident in my decision to protect him at all times, and help him become more social. Suddenly, a cloud had made its way over the Moon outside the large hallway window, removing any form of light. I breathed out, removing the slight tension inside my chest as I placed my hand out and felt the wall paper, leading myself down the rest of the hall, the paper stiff and lifeless and smooth under my finger tips. Feeling the front of an open door, I stayed were I was and decided to listen since, I couldn't see anything. My heart was thumping in my chest as I slowly slid down towards the ground, hugging my knees and anxiously listening to Seto's almost unsteady voice tell of what had happened tonight.

"We decided to skip dinner and go to one of the parks in Domino," I had caught him saying, obviously missing whatever he was talking about previously, and noticing the fact he hadn't mentioned the apology, "Where we then got into an argument….And then I..Katsuya…" His voice seemed to trail off, unsure how to explain those three simple words we had exchanged with each other, my expression turning into that of worry, my eyes looking down at the floor. Should I interrupt him and just tell Mokuba? Can he already guess what Seto was trying to tell him? Starting to get up I stopped abruptly when I heard Mokuba's voice, filled with sympathy.

"Nii-Sama," He cut in with a soft whisper, "I understand," I turned and looked into the room, Moonlight confidently coming through the window again. I saw Mokuba looking at Seto, a sad smile upon his lips, his eyes full of understanding as he forced Seto to look him in the eye, "I understand that you have a hard time trying to…To explain what you feel," He leaned in and hugged Seto around his torso, and moved his head to the side, sounding almost choked up, "And that you never act yourself in front of anyone, not even me. You act like the parental figure we both lacked in front of me," He then quickly burrowed his face, sounding rather muffled. I looked at Seto, who was staring and not saying anything as Mokuba continued, "You act confident and cold in front of Yami, and you use to act rudely towards Katsuya. Nii-Sama," He released him and looked up, tears running down his cheeks as he continued to talk to Seto, who still hadn't moved, "I've seen some of the scars from when he was "training" you," I felt my stomach tighten as I listened to Mokuba's words, laden full of sadness. I hugged myself with one arm and continued to prop myself up with the other, as I continued to watch, "And I remember not being able to see you, isolated and tossed aside like a nuisance. Making you have to grow up fast because of me-"

"Stop," Seto said forcefully, as he clutched the arms of his younger brother, and looked into his eyes with a piercing gaze, "Never blame yourself for what's happened to us," Mokuba looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears, "It's in the past. No one could stop Dad from dying in the crash or Mom….Or Mom giving up her life in exchange for yours," Seto's gaze softened as he pulled Mokuba into a hug, and continued on, "I was the one who cheated at the chess match, so I'm to blame for how I am now…." I looked at Seto's visible sadness, "I never want you to ever blame yourself for what has happened. When we first came to the orphanage, I promised you I'd be your father, and I knew that I would have to grow up faster but I did it," he fingered Mokuba's long ebony locks, as he looked down softly upon his brother, who was still burrowed into his chest, "Because I you're my only brother and I love you, and I wanted you to grow up happily, never having to be surrounded by death ever again." And with that, he just kept holding Mokuba in his arms and breathing slowly. I just kept watching, a few tears going down my cheeks as I quietly got up and went back down to my room, sorrow pulsating through me as I processed what I had just heard. Going through the open bedroom door, I shut it slowly and with the upmost care, put the jewelry on the nightstand next to the bed, and got under the covers and silently let the tears flow as I pitied Seto.

_I promise I'll protect you Seto, _I promised, curling into a ball and breathing quickly, _I promise I'll try to heal your scars, and keep you away from anything that would try to harm you._

And with that I continued to silently shed tears as I thought continued to promise myself, till I felt the fuzziness of slumber seep into my eyes, and over take me.

**Author's Note: That note above was written Monday. I've been kind of busy and was trying to make this sound perfect and IC. I'm going to update tomorrow because now, I'm off my writers block! YAY! Sorry about the procrastination! **


	17. Do You Like Pancakes?

**Author's Note: I have to agree, the last chapter was kind of angst but, it was needed. :3 don't worry, Mokuba to the rescue! If I ever need some humor or some fun, I know who to call! Also, I just now noticed I've been spelling Jounouchi incorrectly. Yep, that's right; it's taken me **_**16**_** chapters to notice this. Aren't I just something? Well, one day I'll get my story Beta'ed and then I can fix all the stupid changes that I oh so love making later, like this one. I've decided to make Mokuba ten. Yes I know this messes up the age thing but, this is an AU. It would have to be to have a female Jounouchi, Yugi, and Ryo. Anyway, sorry about the late update.**

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Except the surprise that is in this chapter! Or will it be in the next one? Who knows!**

**(POV Jounouchi.)**

_Thump!_ I woke up instantly, after feeling a sudden added amount of weight on my chest, making it hard to breath. I didn't even have to move to see who it was, as I found Mokuba, staring down at me, his hair tickling my face. I just kept staring up at him, feeling rather surprised.

"Time to wake up Katsuya," He announced his eyes, sparkling with delight, "We've got a lot to do today!" Seeing those eyes made my drowsy and fuzzy mind remember the events of last night, we're his smoky blue eyes had been full of tears instead of happiness. Feeling rather down casted, I remembered the fact my friends still don't know what's happened yet and telling them won't be easy. How will they respond? Will they be mad? Will they still want to be my friends, especially Yami? I had to bite back a frustrated sigh as I closed my eyes, my face feeling tight as I felt Mokuba's gaze bore into me.

_Look,_ I told myself sternly _Yo_ _don't 'ave to tell 'um yet. That was only one date._ _Everything was really emotional for Mokuba last night. Don't cha think he deserves a fun day, without stress?_

Agreeing with myself, I opened my eyes, still feeling tired, and put on a smile and finally replied:

"Alright, alright but, yo got to get offa me first!"

Mokuba gave me a big grin and rolled off of my chest, allowing me to sit up straight and breathe easier. Pushing off the white and ivory covers, I started to stretch my arms, releasing any kinks and yawning. After that I tried brushing my bangs out of my eyes, so that I could rub the sand out of them. Mokuba waited patiently, just staring at me. Looking over at him, I noticed he was already dressed in one of his usual outfits, this one being the one with the yellow vest, and that his hair was brushed unlike mine, which was probably messy and slightly tangled, seeing as though I usually roll around in my sleep. Still looking at him I heard my stomach growl, alerting me of my apparent hunger. Mokuba noticed and decided to gain my attention.

"I brought you some food," He told me, gesturing towards the tray of food on my right, which was a literal silver platter, covered to contain heat. My eyes widened in surprised. Why would Mokuba want to bring me breakfast in bed? Sensing my surprise he spoke up again, sounding rather entertained.

"This wasn't my idea," He told me, his eye brows arched in amusement, his eyes twinkling with their usual mischievousness, "It was Seto's. When I woke up this morning, and made my way downstairs for some breakfast, I noticed a note on the isle in the kitchen. It asked me to order some breakfast in bed for you, seeing as though my brother has no time to make it himself, with his company to run and all," I just gawked at him, still to his amusement, "So consider it a gift from one of the most "romantic" people we know." After that, Mokuba jumped off the bed and made his way out of the door, "After your done eating and getting ready, come down stairs. I wasn't lying when I said we have a lot planed today. After all, it's the weekend, we can do whatever we want," He stopped at gave me one of his devilish grins, "Or whatever I want at least," and with that, he made his way out of the bedroom. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Mokuba can be pretty funny sometimes.

_Growl!_

I looked down, annoyed at my stomach's insistence to eat something, but then I remembered the fact I had a piping hot breakfast sitting next to me, a rich breakfast to boot. Eagerly, I grabbed the breakfast platter and carefully opened to the top. I looked down, my eyes widening.

The breakfast consisted of one pancake, two pieces of toast, a few slices of bacon, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. The pancake was a savory golden brown that was topped with a center dollop of whipped cream, and some more whipped cream lacing around the pancake like a swirled boarder. It was covered in what looked like sweet, rich syrup and sprinkled with freshly cut strawberries and freshly picked blueberries. The toast was a nice matching golden brown that was buttered to perfection, as it sat next to the bacon that wasn't too greasy. The orange juice too, was nicely made and, without pulp. Taking it all it, my stomach growled, telling me to stop staring and start eating, to which I gladly decided to do. Picking up the silverware in front of me, I was about to dig into these oh so delicious looking pancakes when I noticed a folded piece of paper that was lying on the tray, in place of where the platter was. Feeling curious, I picked up the piece of paper and opened it, my eyes widening in slight surprise. It's from Seto, so I decided to read through it slowly instead of skimming, and this is what it says:

Katsuya,

You don't have to thank me. You're welcome in advance. Go out with Mokuba today and help him pick out something to make for dinner, sense; I've heard you can cook. I'm coming home earlier than usual for dinner tonight. Don't tell your friends about last night. It's too early for that and I'd rather keep our relationship private. Keep Mokuba safe.

~Seto.

My eyes became softer as I reread through the piece of paper, feeling as though it was like getting a kiss. Sighing, I knew we would probably never kiss, much less go on a date anytime soon….

_Growl!_

Putting the note on the nearby nightstand, I glared at my stomach.

"Alright alright! I'm going to eat," I picked up the silverware again and took a chunk out of my pancake, biting into it and mumbling to myself, "See?"

"Come on Onee-San!" Mokuba called behind himself. He was running down the sidewalk towards the grocery store, with me lagging behind, trying not to pass out.

"Onee-San?" I replied curiously, "Why are you calling me your big sister?"

With that Mokuba, (thankfully,) stopped and stood on the pavement, waiting for me to finally catch up. When I did I gave him a look.

"Care to explain please?"

He turned around facing me, looking really gleeful and full of energy, which made me question his sadness last night. Shaking my head, I told myself to shut up and pay attention, and leave what's in the past in the past.

"Well," Mokuba started, switching to an "innocent" look as he looked up at me, shuffling around, his arms behind his back, "When you and Nii-Sama get married," His innocent smile turned into a devilish smirk, making me groan, "That's what you'll be, my Onee-San!"

Dramatically, I fell on the ground in shock and sprung back up, gaping at him.

"Ma-marr-married?" I sputtered. He nodded and giggled.

"Yep! Did you really think my brother was lying when he said he loved you? Now that he's said that, he'll never stop loving you!" I still stared at him, in utter shock. Never stop loving me? Getting married? Unconditional? Onee-San?

"I think I'm going to faint…." I muttered, still in shock. Mokuba sighed and came over to me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the awkward pose I was standing in. He started dragging me down the sidewalk.

"Come on Onee-San," He whispered to me patiently, "Only one more block and we'll be there…"

"Exactly what am I making?" I asked slouching over the shopping cart and waiting for our turn to check out the groceries. Why was this line so long anyway? What, did people like shopping on a perfectly good Saturday just so they could make dinner for their unconditional loving future husband? Shuttering slightly at that last part, I snapped out of it when I heard Mokuba's reply.

"You're going to make our favorite foods!"

"Favorite foods?" I asked curiously, "So you mean your brother _does_ eat?"

Rolling his eyes, Mokuba replied, "He's human Katsuya. He has to eat."

"I know, I know," I said annoyingly, shaking him off, "Even though I  
>still think he's a robot…."<p>

"If he was a robot, how would he be able to feel emotions?"

"Emotions? If he had any, he'd actually sleep at night 'stead of staying up till four in da morin!" I stated strongly. Mokuba gave me a look replying:

"Well he has a reason…." And with that the both of us said nothing as the line moved. Soon, getting sick of the silence, I decided to ask.

"So why our favorite foods?"

Turning towards me with a grin, Mokuba replied, "It's simple really. I thought what better way for you to get to know one another than sampling each other's favorite foods?" I raised my eye brows.

"Then why did we get ingredients for yours?"

Giving me a sly grin he replied, "Because, I like a good chocolate parfait and you guys get to eat your favorite, so why can't I?"

"Well we got the groceries," I stated as we made our way down another side walk, "So why aren't we going home?"

Mokuba, leading the way yet again, kept walking and answered, "Just somewhere…."

Handling the groceries, I shifted them and tried catching up, feeling suspicious of how he answered my question. I knew for certain that this wasn't the way back to the mansion. What is Mokuba up too?

"Mokuba," I warned, "Tell me exactly where we're going-"

"You'll see when we get there." He interrupted me quickly, as he stopped and checked the traffic to see if it was safe to cross, giving me time to catch up. Shifting the groceries yet again, I surveyed his face for any sign of usual mischievousness. He was grinning, making my suspicions grow.

Finally, we crossed the usual busy streets safely, seeing as though they weren't as busy today, and walked towards a rather large building with two statues guarding its doors. Glancing up I read the sign above. My eyes widened as I looked over at Mokuba in astonishment.

"What are we doing at a Rescue Shelter?" I asked, almost dropping the groceries. Mokuba just grinned at me.

"What other people do at rescue shelters! Adopt a stray animal," He winked at me, "Or in this case, another puppy!"

**Author's Note: Yes I know I procrastinated reaaaally badly this time…..And I'm sorry! Anyway, hope the pausing wasn't too bad, because adopting a dog is going to be slightly important, and it lengthens the story for the plot twists I'm going to add later! Also, it turns out I've been spelling Jounouchi correctly. Jonouchi is how it is in the manga while in a probable fanslation it was probably mistaken as Jounouchi. I'm going to spell it Jounouchi from now on since Yugi has called him Jou after all in this story….Or her I should say! :P **


	18. Blue Eyes White Puppy?

**Author's Note: I'm happy about how the last chapter turned out! Sorry about those badly placed transitions though. If I use those again, I'll make them visible. The site changed the doc format so that's why it looked like I skipped around so I'm sorry about that! Anyway, moving on!**

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Except the surprise that I made up! **

**(POV Jounouchi.)**

I looked at Mokuba in disbelief. He had to be joking. There was no way in this life time that his brother, worlds coldest, yet hottest, CEO would ever, _ever_ let him adopt a dog. There's just no way! If he did then Hell just froze over, like Bakura would say, and the apocalypses has came!

"Yo joking right?" I asked looking down at him, his eyes twinkling with their usual mischief. Mokuba shook his head.

"Nope! I'm serious!"

I kept staring at him, my eyes threatening to fall out.

"D'ere's just no way, and if d'ere is, when did he exactly say yes?" I asked. Mokuba grinned.

"I'm glad you asked, _Onee-San,_" He replied, his gaze become devilish like normal, as he emphasized the word Onee-San, making me give an "are you serious?" look, "Because, I brought us her to pick up our new family member!" Shaking my head in disbelief, and having a feeling I was going to get into big trouble when we came home, I simply replied:

"I'm just gonna guess you've already paid 'em in advance to train dis new addition for ya, didn't cha."

Mokuba nodded, "And he's been neutered and given all his shots. I've had this all done four months ago, back when Summer started so, I'm happy that we get to take him home!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing in, what I guess you could say, would be an annoyed Seto manner, I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm.

"Just tell me why he said yes."

"Ok then," Mokuba answered sweetly, "As you wish, Onee-San!" To that I just growled, and listened to Mokuba give me a, how you say, a flashback.

_(Flashback. Mokuba POV.)_

_It was just another say for me at home. I was bored out of my mind, my brother was upstairs, working till four in the morning like usual. So I decided to ask him for something I had wanted for a while now, a pet but, not just any pet, a dog._

_Knocking on his office door, I heard the gruff reply of, "Come in!" So I turned the knob, feeling slightly nervous and wondering if Nii-Sama would be mad at me for asking him such a thing. Swallowing my nerves, I opened the door and went up to his desk, to which he didn't even look up at me. He just sat there, focused on his lap top, and doing what I guessed was important work._

"_Nii-Sama?" I asked, to which he still didn't look up, "I was wondering something…" I gulped, feeling nervous, "Can I-Can I get a dog, please?"_

_Seto said nothing. His expression staying the same as he replied, "Sure, whatever."_

_I grinned as I bolted out the door, but not before I turned around and hid behind the door frame, to see my brother remove some ear buds out of his ears as he curiously muttered:_

"_Was that just Mokuba a few minutes ago?_

**(Back to Jounouchi's POV!)**

I sighed.

"He couldn't even hear you! How does that count as having permission?"

Mokuba just gave me his usual grin, "He said yes didn't he? And besides, I've already paid for the dog and its adoption papers are going to be signed in a few seconds." I my brows furrowed as I asked him curiously:

"By whom?"

"You Katsuya!" He answered. Groaning I went up to the front desk.

"Fine! I'll sign 'em!"

Mokuba followed behind, in disbelief, "You will?"

Feeling wearier I nodded, "You've obviously puta lota hard work inta gett'n dis dog," Picking up the pen at the counter, I had the lady at the desk hand me the adoption papers, "So I'll sign."

The lady, who had given me the papers, started asking me questions as I filled out information.

"Have you ever had a dog before miss-mis-"

"Don't trouble yo'self," I replied kindly, without looking up, "Jounouchi isn't da easiest of last names. Just call me Jou. Yo name?"

"You can call me Ani if you want," She replied politely. I looked up of a second, and surveyed the young woman in front of me. She looked like a female Seto only, shorter. She had ocean blue eyes, medium length brown hair, and a kind face. Looking back down at the papers, I continued the conversation.

"So Mokie here came in an' asked fo a dog eh?" I asked as I wrote down Seto's address with surprising ease.

"Yes. He specifically asked for a white dog with blue eyes…."She seemed to stop talking for a minute, musing over something interesting, "I just thought it was…..most peculiar…..As if," I looked up curious of what she was thinking, she had one finger tapping her chin in thought as she looked up, thinking, "As if he wanted to name it after a certain Duel Monsters Card….." I looked down at Mokuba, who was shifting around impatiently as he waited for me to finish.

"Are you want 'in to name it after da Blue Eyes White Dragon?" I asked him, my brows knitted in tight confusion. He looked up, startled out of whatever day dream he had been in, and nodded slowly.

"Well it is his favorite card…" He trailed off. Turning back towards Ani, I asked:

"Can you bring out Blue Eyes?"

She gave me a confused look, "Blue Eyes? Are you talking about the dog you're wishing to adopt?"

I nodded, as I went back to the paper work. Ani bowed and stepped out from behind the desk, and left the room momentarily. Once I got to the name the dog portion, I asked Mokuba, "Yo sure yo still want to name 'em Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Of course!" Mokuba replied firmly. Sighing again, I filled it in, then signed twice below with my signature and waited for Ani to come out again. After a few moments, she came out, with a medium sized white dog on a leash. The dog ran over to Mokuba and licked his face eagerly, much to Mokuba's pleasure. Ani gave him the leash and turned to me.

"Do you have the paper work finished?" She asked me. Nodding, I handed it over. Ani smiled back.

"Then Blue Eyes White Dragon is yours." She bowed again and went behind the counter. Looking over and Mokuba and Blue Eyes, I felt curious.

"What kinda bread is Blue Eye anyway?"

Ani smiled and replied simply, "Why, a hyperactive beagle of course!"

**Author's Note: AW! I just love beagles! Ani is actually suppose to be you Anime! ****If anyone else wants to cameo in this story, just give me a description of your OC in your review and I'll put them in when needed!**** You're welcome!**


	19. What Will Seto Think?

**Author's Note: Should I find it odd that listening to opera at almost one in the morning is influencing me to write? Nope!**

**NOTE: I own nothing…..Except cute little Blue Eyes! I just love beagles! They're so beagly! **

**(POV Mokuba.)**

After Ani gave Katsuya and me some more instructions and tips, I put the leash back on Blue Eyes and lead us down the sidewalk, Blue Eyes panting and acting happy the whole time.

"So," Katsuya started to say, making me look over at her, "He been trained an' everything?" I nodded my head.

"He knows his name already," I looked over at Blue Eyes, "Don't you Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Blue Eyes looked back at me, panting and looking like he was grinning, making me smile. Katsuya looked over at him too, in slight interest.

"Does he know any tricks?" She asked musing. I nodded and replied:

"He should."

Katsuya turned to me and gave me a big grin, "Well, what are we waiting for! Let test 'em out!"

"We will," I replied, leading us down the sidewalk and over to a cross walk, "At home though. He needs to get use to the back yard so that he knows where to go.

"Make sense to me," She replied, looking both ways for us, "But do ya have all da things a dog needs? Like a food bowl? A bed?"

I nodded and let Blue Eyes lead us across the walk, "I've been hiding the stuff from Seto for four months now."

Katsuya gave me a curious glance as we made our way down another sidewalk, toting groceries and making sure nobody tried to mug us, "How'd ya manage to do dat?"

"Simple," I replied smirking, "I hid the stuff in my closet. Nii-Sama would never suspect his innocent brother to be hiding things in his closet…"

"D'en he must be very gullible or blind." She replied humorously, making me giggle.

Not noticing before, I looked up at the sky, tugging my collar up at the sight breeze the autumn air was giving. The sky was a striking blue with whips of clouds doting its surface, like splashes of milk on a blue table cloth. Leaves crunched underfoot as we made our way towards the mansion gates. I'm just curious though. School is starting this coming Monday, and it's Saturday right now…..I'm just jealous that Nii-Sama and the others are out of school sense, they graduated, even though my brother doesn't even need to be in high school anyway. Sighing, I held Blue Eye's leash in one hand and typed the pass code to get pass the gates with the other and without turning, mentioned to Katsuya:

"You do know that Anzu is moving to America in the next three months," I paused slightly, "Don't you?"

Katsuya didn't answer me for a few minutes then sighed in reply, "I know."

Waiting for the gates to open, I turned and looked up at her, "So you know you have to tell them before the three months is up…."

Katsuya looked away, glaring at the pavement, "I know, I know, I know!"

Looking down solemnly I replied, "Well what are you going to say? Especially to Yami?"

Katsuya kept glaring at the pavement and replied, "When da time comes, I'll thinka some'en…."

Silence sliced through the air, both of us unsure how to restart a conversation so thankfully Blue Eyes decided to bay, alerting our attention towards the now open gates. All three of us made our way down the walkway, talking again.

"Ya know," Katsuya commented with a smirk, "Blue Eyes here is going to really complement ya whole Blue Eyes White Dragon motif that cha brother's got going on around here."

Smiling I replied, "You're right about that. Even I have to agree though," I looked at one of the three Blue Eyes statues in the front lawn, "I really do think my brother has an unhealthy obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Grinning cheekily she replied, "You can say that again!"

Blue Eye the dog on the other hand, was tugging at the leash and trying to run off interested in the smells and sights all around from some of the trees to bushes and even the Blue Eyes White Dragon water fountain! The small white dog had his nose to the ground, snorting and trying to find small animals to chase.

"Aw just look at 'em!" Katsuya seemed to gush, "Isn't he just cute?"

Tugging on the leash to get Blue Eyes attention I answered, "Yep, even if his namesake isn't!"

After finally getting the dogs attention, we made our way inside, dog and groceries in all. Still holding onto the leash I decided to make my way towards the backyard and asked Katsuya to get some dog toys out of my closet after she was done putting groceries away.

Looking down at a happy panting Blue Eyes I sighed.

"Hope Nii-Sama will let me keep you….."

**(POV Jounouchi.)**

I really hope Seto doesn't kill me when he comes home and finds a white beagle with blue eyes named after his favorite card, and seeing as though that one time where I used his said favorite card in a duel, the likely hood of him not being offended of it being the name of a dog is a small one. The thought of my dept increasing is weighing on me. Making my way into the kitchen with the groceries, I put them on the isle and opened the fridge, trying to put them inside but I was still worried. What will Seto think of this new addition? How has he been today? And what's going to happen now, since the two of us are together? Sighing, I shut the fridge door and ran out of the kitchen, the cold tile transitioning to soft carpet underfoot feeling odd in fuzzy ankle socks as I ran up the staircase and towards Mokuba's room. Opening the hardwood door I made my way inside the messy ten year olds room with surprising ease as I opened his closet door, curious as to what I would find inside.

_Well, _I thought with an amused look, a smirk tugging at my lips _He really is prepared to take care of a dog…._

Inside the closet lay bags of dog food, a crate of toys, a dog bed, leashes and collars, anything a dog could need and want. Opening the crate of dog toys, I picked out a rope for tug of war, a squeaky rubber thing, and a tennis ball, hoping that he could fetch. Feeling satisfied that I had picked out some good toys; I shut the closet door and made my way out of the bedroom, hoping that I wouldn't trip over anything lying on the floor.

_If I do become his Onee-San,_ I thought while sticking out my tough in concentration _I'll make sure he cleans his room every day….._

After escaping one of the messiest rooms alive, besides my Dads, I ran back down the stairs, slipped off my fuzzy socks, and made my way towards the backyard, which I know is very big. To my amazement, what I just said was an understatement. When I went through the door, I found myself standing on a nicely tiled patio with a table and a few chairs that were next to a glass in closed area that held an indoor ground pool area decorated with various plants and tile work. In front lay another Blue Eyes White Dragon fountain that was built upon green grass. Trees blooming with cheery blossoms dotted the large expanding yard along with various flowers like wisteria, roses, tulips of almost every imaginable color, a small pond in one corner with tons of reeds bordering it along with lily pads, and other varieties of flowers that I couldn't name. In other words, Seto's back yard is amazing and I couldn't even see the whole thing from where I'm standing. Still gazing wide eyed, I didn't notice Mokuba coming up next to me.

"Amazing, huh," He asked me happily, as he looked around the yard, "Blue Eyes will love it, as long as he stays away from the cheery blossom trees. Seto seems to really like them."

Turning I gave Mokuba a curious look, "He likes Cheery Blossoms?"

"Yep," Mokuba answered, "You know, he can like nature too."

"Sure he can," I mumbled sarcastically, as I handed Mokuba a tennis ball, "Can Blue Eyes fetch?"

"Well of course," Mokuba answered me "as a matter of factly," "He wouldn't be much of a beagle if he couldn't."

"True," I agreed while putting down the other toys and squinting, "Hey, where is dat dog anyway?"

To that I was answered to an, "Arooo!" As the panting and the snorting of a hyperactive beagle running towards us reached my ears.

"Aw," Mokuba gushed as he bent down and held out the tennis ball, "Does Blue Eyes want to play fetch?"

Blue Eyes licked his face and looked up at him, baying again.

"Sounds like a yes to me," I answered looking at the dog.

"What sounds like a yes?"

Slowly, as if time stopped I turned around, almost frozen, to see who had just said that even though I knew there was only one person who could have asked that. It was Seto. I felt my stomach drop and my anxiousness kick in, knowing that we're about to get in a lot of trouble. Mokuba turned around just like I did, his eyes widening like mine, shock to find his brother staring at the both, well, all three of us. That's right, Seto had come home

Standing there in one of his usual trench coat, this one the purple one, he seemed to be surprised to find a white beagle in his back yard, and Mokuba and I with some dog toys.

"I-a-um-m….." Mumbling, I couldn't think of an explanation as I stared up at him but I noticed that something wasn't right. He seemed paler than usual, and his face was flushed even though he wasn't embarrassed. He also looked really tired, and shaky, like he would collapse at any given second….Could he? Could he be sick?

"Well Katsuya?" He asked impatiently, "What's with the beagle? And wha-wha" His pupils seemed to dilate as his eye lids started to flutter shut along with his knees buckling. Soon Seto's body seemed to start to fall over, much to my surprise so, I caught him before he fell onto the ground. Trying to hold him up, while not fainting from shock myself, I turned towards an equally shocked Mokuba. We both couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba, the one and only, had just fainted and was sick. What would we do now? And what would happen to us when he woke up?

**Author's Note: Yep! I've fallen under the Seto gets sick cliché! Only, I'm going to do it the way it should be done! Don't worry; I've still got more planned! Oh and here's a cliff hanger! Heheehehe! **


	20. Innocent Child

**Author's Note: YAY! *Blow's party horn* HAPPY MILESTONE CHAPTER!**

**Seto: *Types and doesn't look up* Do I **_**really**_** have to be here? I'm unconscious right now so I technically coul-**

**Noa: *Smirks* Aw come on **_**bonkotsu**_**! Have a little fun!**

**Seto: *Death glare* I'm not mediocre, **_**uma no hone**_**.**

**Noa: *Growls* I. Am. Not. A. Nobody!**

**Seto: *Resumes typing* Then why aren't you a cannon character in the manga? Hmmmm?**

**Noa: Yes I am!**

**Seto: No you're not.**

**Me: *Sweat drop* you got the disclaimer Mokuba?**

**Mokuba: Yep! DISCLAIMER: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYBE FEMALE JOU AND THE FLUFFINESS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN!**

**Me: Thanks Mokie! Here, have a cookie!**

**Anyway, moving on!**

**(POV Jounouchi.)**

It's actually ironic that things that happen so fast, feel slower than they actually are, if you catch my drift. What I mean by that is, when Seto fell, unconscious and in mid sentence, time it's self may have been shocked by these recent turns of events, just like Mokuba and I are right now. So, time must a thought it was an appropriate time to slow down and allow me to catch Seto, even in my own shock and an added burst inside me that happened as he fell. I know what that burst was, that burst of energy that threatened to puncture my heart as it shot through me, that same feeling or burst that a mother might feel when her child is about to get injured, that burst was so familiar it threatened at that moment, to choke me. That burst you may ask:

Its panic and concern.

It felt like a deep wave, ready to drown all in its wake, wanting to swallow one in its dark icy tendrils so it could have the pleasure of devouring its prey, its target. My Mom, or what I would hardly call her, had worn this look when Shizuka was having her operation, and whenever she brought up my living conditions with Dad, to which I would defend him, saying that even though he's a drunk with no life and doesn't care too much for others, that he's _my_ Dad which makes him _my_ responsibility, from others and to protect others from, and that's what my panic and urge to protect feels like with Seto. I want him to be safe and at the same time to protect others from his outbursts. I know he isn't my Dad, someone who loses control and won't remember today from last night but, they both need somebody to watch out for them and that person is me, Katsuya Jounouchi, a proud member of the Jounouchi family through thick and thin.

Here I am though, breathing heavily as I try to lift up the torso of an unconscious Seto Kaiba, who just two days ago I would have usually called rich kid, money bags, baka and so on. His feet grazing the floor as I try to hold him up, which is becoming harder with each passing second, since my body decided it wanted to shake like a leaf from all the energy inside me that has burst through when I made a mad dash to cushion his unexpected fall. Mokuba had been paralyzed in shock by what had happened, watching with wide smoky blue eyes, not daring to move a muscle. Even Blue Eyes stood stiff, his ears cocked and nose moving, obviously trying to figure out what had just happened. I stood tense though, trying to support the body weight of another, my toes gripping the hot tile in attempts to calm myself down, to calm the quick paste of my heart beat that is thundering through me. Looking over at Mokuba, I tried to ask him to help me support Seto's unconscious form, but the words are caught in my throat, unable to escape for my sense of terror, concern, and thundering adrenaline had drowned out my senses. Mokuba stared at me though, our eyes trying to connect but, either way, he seemed to understand what I most obviously wanted. He ran over to me, not speaking and obviously scared senseless by his brother's fall. My neck feeling slightly sore, I turned my attention to the motionless face of an unconscious Seto before me who looked as lifeless as a toy, thrown aside after he had been played with. That is, if you consider overworking yourself and getting sick enough to collapse at the end of your day the same as being a toy.

At this very moment, my aching arms are under his torso, my fingers digging into the ridged, rough, structured material of his trench coat so that I could keep my shaky frightened hold on him so that he wouldn't fall. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my saggy brown jacket, alerting my attention downward. Mokuba was trying to grab my attention, his scared, wide eyes asking me what we should do. I knew we were the only ones home, since it seemed Seto was nice enough to give his hired help breaks during the weekends now, much to my surprise. Even Roland had gotten a break so no one but Mokuba and I are home.

I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing.

_You've seen worst, _I told myself, almost scoffing at the memory _At least dis collapse is natural, and not at da front door…._

"Onee-San!" I blinked in reply, getting sucked back into reality from my thoughts as I heard Mokuba call my attention. Turing my head over at him, slightly startled, I asked him rather quickly, "Wha-"

"What are we going to do?" He interrupted urgently, fist balled and body looking tenser than usual, his teeth gritted as he started up at me, his eyes showing how rather confused and frustrated, not to mention concerned he was. Feeling the same way, I chewed my tongue and felt my legs stiffen as I curled my toes frustrated, feeling another wave of that stupid panic coursing through me.

_JUST THINK! _I told and or screamed urgently at myself, or rather, my legs, _you need ta stop standing d'ere, and move! Do it for Mokuba and more importantly, the unconscious 6 foot or whatever brunette that's laying in your frigging arms right now! They're kinda startin' to feel a little SORE!_

Agreeing with that statement I started shifting Seto in my arms, trying to find a good position to drag or carry him, which was kind of hard considering his height.

At the moment his torso his laying or what it looks like, sprawled across my arms, his right placed right next to his side, while his left had started drooping more towards the ground. Gritting my teeth in my physical struggle, I tried shifting my arms, fidgeting, or just moving to get that arm back up. Mokuba hurried over, lightly grabbing the arm and putting it up for me, to which I felt thankful for. Glancing over at the door to go back inside I asked Mokuba, feeling cold from shock,

"Could ya op'n the door please?"

Mokuba rushed wordlessly over to the door and held in open while I slowly and carefully tried to carry Seto in without hitting the doorframe, which was a slightly difficult task. After getting him inside I knew one thing:

It's time to take hold of the problem and switch into nursing mode! I'm stronger than this! I can get over the shock of a collapse! I've seen fainting before and it's never made me this scared…Yeah, it's scared me!...Well…..Then maybe I should ask myself why it's scared me this bad then…..

Why has it?

Well, I don't have any time for that right now! Breathing outward, trying to relieve the tight feeling in my throat, I alerted Mokuba.

"Mokuba," I started, feeling determined as I stared up the staircase from where I was standing, "I need you to get me some supplies from your medicine cabinet."

Closing the door the Ebony haired boy came over to stand in front of me, Blue eyes following him, as he stared up at me in apparent worry.

"Shouldn't we call a doctor?" He seemed to yell in panic, "Nii-Sama just collapsed right in front of us! For all we know," Mokuba looked down, tears seemed to threaten to appear in his smoky blue orbs, "He could be suffering from a long time disease instead of a cold or fever….."

Shaking my head I stared upwards, jaw tightening as I replied, "I'm not go'in to let dat happen," Looking back at Mokuba, "He'll be fine in my care! **I'm **going to protect him," Mokuba looked up at me, obviously wondering if I should really do this all on my own, "No matter what! An' don't you fo'get it!"

Giving a rather sad look, the young boy just turned his head and looked away, nodding in response and asking me, "What do you want me to get?"

Sighing, I looked up the staircase again and replied, "Bring some damp wash cloths, an ice pack, and some ibuprofen," Adjusting my grip, I made my way over to the bottom of the staircase, "And I want you to adjust the A C in his room, understand?"

"Got it," Mokuba replied swiftly as I heard him move, making me sigh in relief. That'll take a good chunk out of my list of supplies….Hopefully…

Making sure my grip on the brunette didn't falter, I started to make my way up the grand staircase, my legs feeling like heavy chunks of lead as I kept thinking out my strategy for taking care of Seto.

Man, I really do play too much Duel Monsters.

Anyway, when I finally made it up the dreaded staircase, I made my way slowly down the carpeted hall, feeling like I was sneaking through it again just like last night. Just don't think about last night I mean seriously, don't think about last night….

Approaching his office door so that I could get to his adjourned bedroom, I tried releasing one of my arms and supporting Seto with my other arm underneath and leaning him against the wall so that it would help support his weight while I used my now free arm to open the door and make my way inside, and hopefully his bedroom door would be open….

Carefully, just like last time, I slowly went through the door and, my arms feeling exhausted, I made my way over to his bedroom door….And its open! Success!

Felling renewed energy now that I was inching closer and closer to his bed so I could finally place him in it and figure out his temperature, I made my way over carefully, propping him up against one of the poles of his king sized bed and started trying to slip off his trench coat so that I could easily tuck him is. Slipping that stupid purple thing off was actually easier than I expected. Huh, weird. Anyway, I picked him up, gritting my teeth in concentration as I tried getting his sitting slouched position into my arms with some difficulty because of his height. When I finally did I brought him over to the side of his bed, unhooked my arm once again from under his surprisingly still unconscious form, and moved his royal blue covers over so I could tuck him in. Feeling really tired but rather accomplished at this long task, I slipped Seto under the covers, moving him into a rather stiff looking position with his arms at his side. Letting out a sweet sigh of relief now that my arms were free my blood returned to flowing through my numb and tingly arms.

_Honestly Seto,_ I thought humorously, a small smile dancing across my lips as I grabbed the thrown over covers and started tucking in my "sleeping prince" you could say, _Why do ya 'ave to be extremely tall? Guess ya managed to prove dat Honda really isn't the tallest person I've ever met….._

Bringing the covers up to his chin I had to hold back a chuckle. I knew that Seto would NEVER let anyone tuck him in like a small child and to be honest, he looked like one while he was sleeping. I sighed with a tinge of sadness as I looked down on his sleeping-er unconscious face. He really does look like an innocent child as he's well, sleeping you could call it. His face, free of any tense expression that it usually held while his eye lids were closed, allowing him to slip into what I-I hoped was a peaceful sleep. All in all, he held the face of a sleeping child as I said before.

Looking down at that face though, I felt my sadness grow even more…And-and even a little bit of _longing._ I-I just feel like he's so far away and can't hear me…E-Even if I tried calling his name I feel like he won't hear me or….Or even let me come close….I'll still protect him no matter what but, I-I just long to have him wrap his arms around me in a warm embrace because….Because I fell like it would help him too. I know he doesn't understand it really….Seeing as though Mokuba is the only one who's really loved him all his life…That he can remember….I just wish he'd remove all those barriers that could keep us apart!

Growling in frustration I clenched my jaw as I balled up my fist. Now I'm just being selfish…..Or am I?

"I don't even know…." I said quietly to myself, looking back over at Seto and feeling my longing grow…Well….If I really want-Maybe-Urggg! Look if I want to plant one kiss on the guy then just do it! Jeez! I mean…It-it's not like he'll realize that I'm kissing him-on –only on his forehead….It-it's not like I'd steal a kiss from his-his lips or anything right?

Giving an uneasy chuckle as I mentally slapped myself as I leaned forward tentively, feeling really unsure about what I was going to do since, it felt like it was coming out of nowhere. Anyway, I leaned in and brushed away his bangs, (that honestly make you wonder what's under them I mean seriously, has anyone actually seen what's under those chocolate bangs of his?) and saw something that shocked me;

A long scar going across his forehead.

My eyes widened as I caught a gasp in my throat so that I wouldn't end up waking him up since I'm pretty er-_close _and up right near his face and all but, that sight was pretty shocking to say the least.

The scar was in the position where it could be easily covered, and it was faded from age and healing, but still-I mean really my god did that look pretty painful! Even my scars from my gang times and Dad's drunken rages weren't as big as that one!

My breathing had quickened as I felt those nervous tremors returned as I still stood over Seto, still leaning in to kiss him. Why was I even thinking of doing this? If he wakes up I'm going to be in more trouble than I was the day before yesterday!

Still my gaze was staring at that scar, and in a rush of emotions I felt my stomach drop as I reminded myself what that scar, and the possible others meant.

That he'd been abused remember?

Tears were threatening to come back as I started to pity the man below my now towering form. Swallowing I wiped away the almost appearing tears and told myself to knock it off. I cried enough last night and continuelessly pitying Seto wouldn't accomplish anything and, I knew he wouldn't like somebody sobbing and pitying him. Besides I'm strong! I can't let a little scar from past struggles bother me! The past is the past and if Seto wanted to obviously move on then I'd help him do that and not drag up things that should be left to turn to dust and blow away in the wind. I said I'd protect him and if that meant helping him in any way shape or form and not just physically then by god I will!

Closing my eyes to calm myself down the best I could, I opened them and gazed at Seto before leaning in to make the first exchange of emotion. The first step to the relationship I guess, to make it more than words.

I pressed my lips lightly over his scar, that didn't feel too different from the rest of his skin. What felt shocking was the strong amount of heat radiating off his forehead. Drawing back quickly I gazed at the area I just kissed and then look down at Seto and almost screamed.

His eyes were wide open and staring right at me!

He seemed to be a little dazed, eyes looking less clear because of his obvious cold but, those ocean blue eyes still held sharp commanding gaze, making me gulp.

"Katsuya, what did you just do?"

**Author's Note: Don't attack me yet! I've got some explaining to do as to why this chapter too so frigging long to type and put up and trust me, I'm not too happy about it either.**

**Well for one school just started for me, (Don't worry! I'll try to make an update ever week if possible. Sunday is usually my best day for typing but really it's more about what mood I'm in to be honest.) Anyway, we all know what that's like! Secondly after I uploaded the last chapter I got a really bad cold and when I get colds I give myself a break. After that I that's when school started and I had to get reuse to that and THEN I had to get prepared for my brother's wedding and abracadabra I got the magic of WRITERS BLOCK! I was also slacking off and drawing and being well, a procrastinator to be honest! So that's why I decided to make this chapter my LONGEST just as a sorry I'm a slacker present and not to mention, it's this story's 20****th**** chapter! Don't think the story's over yet though! We still got some drama, relationship building, and not to mention we all know once the others find out that Honda for sure won't let Katsuya live this down! Well, I'm off to go type the next chapter and, I think I got my absence covered! I'll try not to make you guys wait for three weeks again!**


	21. Akwardness, Tons of Akwardness

**Author's Note: I'm trying my luck out with Google Docs! :3 This is how I'm going to try to type chapters during the week so I can switch between typing at home and at school so that new chapters come out faster! Hope you guys will like it!**  
><strong>NOTE: I own nothing...Except the usual! And give thanks to Google Docs for this chappie! :P<strong>

**(POV Yugi.)**

I know I shouldn't worry about her since, you know, she's tough and has experiences with defending herself….Yami-Sempi says she can take care of herself but, if that's true, then why do I have the feeling something just isn't right?

At this moment I am in, what I would've called whenever I needed reassurance during my high school years, one of the most-safest places I could ever be. Where I can wander about without looking back to make sure no one tries to ambush me like so long ago…..Which makes me more anxious than comforted…At the moment I'm sitting in the living room, dressed in my light blue fuzzy polar bear Pajama bottoms and a light blue aloe sweater that usually goes over my hands and can't find a spot to rigidly stick to. Making some think it looks like a foamy ocean wave trying to cling to my upper body. I was also wearing fuzzy light blue socks and clutching a mug of hot chocolate, staring into it intently as I worried over Jounouchi-Kun and what she could be doing right now…... Aibou was in the kitchen making him-self a glass of hot chocolate. Jii-Chan on the other hand, had mentioned that he was tired and was going to go to bed but, not before mentioning wryly to Yami-Sempi and I that he trusted us and could understand young love, and had said to keep any "serious" love down to a quiet disable which had made me almost spit out my hot chocolate and had also turned made my face blush so badly that I thought I had a fever! Yami-Sempi on the other hand well, his eyes went wide eyed and he had stayed frozen like a statue in the kitchen entry way, his pale face turning just as flushed, if not more flushed, than mine. Chuckling, Jii-Chan bided us a goodnight and went up the stairs to his room, hands behind his back, and a wry smile _very_ apparent on his aging face. Oka-San on the other hand, who had been there the whole time, gave Yami-Sempi a nice thwack on the head with her seemingly trademarked soup ladle that she always had in one hand, and warned him very sternly not to try anything funny, and could probably care less about him be a former pharaoh if she knew. She then said if he tried anything funny like that that he'd be kicked out on the streets right after he finished anything dirty like that or, even worst, she would probably cook him into soup with that very soup ladle! She then gave Yami-Sempi a steaming glare and me a very warning one, and told me that she could, in my opinion, seemingly trust me. She then left the living room, soup ladle still in hand, and made her way up the stairs briskly, leaving a rather stricken looking Yami-Sempi in her wake. I on the other hand well, I was rather nervous and embarrassed but that's just the tip of my emotional iceberg.

Which bring me back to my 'staring contest' with my hot chocolate.

Seemingly behind me at the moment though was the soft thumps of someone moving out of the small kitchen and coming out from behind a door frame curiously, wondering what the other was doing, staring into their innocent and steaming cup of hot chocolate with such a worried and tense expression.

"Aibou," Startled by the sudden interruption of my starring contest with my hot chocolate and my train of thought, I turned around and saw Yami-Sempi, Mou Hitori no Boku or well, Aibou holding a mug of hot chocolate and staring at me with his deep and usually determined crimson eyes staring into my less intimidating violet ones with a rather unsure and, what you could say, a more shallow looking look instead of his usual deep in thought look as he asked, "What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing's wrong Mou Hitori no Boku...Nothing..." I answered softly, not looking up to meet his gaze and probably sounding rather more -unsure of myself than usual. The two of us stared in silence for a few second, me feeling his penetrating gaze searching right through me, making me fell rather uncomfortable. Tensing up and biting on my bottom lip I finally had to look up at him. I saw his eyes searching mine for an answer, trying to search down into the very depths of my rib cage….Well that's what I felt anyway….Maybe it's more like feeling see through, like a ghost? I don't know but the two of us stared at one another silently till I saw his boring gaze soften, knowing that he had found out what he needed…Which kind of made me almost shiver to be honest…<p>

"Mou Hitori no Ore," Yami asked without precociousness, and sounding rather concerned, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong….." I answered, practically lying through my teeth as I kept my mouth in a straight line and stared pass him but, I still saw Aibou give me an unusual opened worried look and continued to press on with some of his natural curiosity which, doesn't help my doubtfully good poker face…...

"Aibou," He started slowly, moving out from behind the couch to come sit next to me, "We use to share a body. I know something isn't right," trying to avoid eye contact I looked away from him and sent my gaze over at the nearby wall, making it probably look like another staring contest. Yami-Sempi sit down beside me a put a hand on my shoulder, making me finally look over at him. His usual brilliant crimson eyes looked rather depressed.

"You know you can tell me what's bothering you," He asked me softly but retaining some noticeable sadness, "Don't you my Hikari?"

"Yes," I replied, not meeting his gaze, "Yes I know."

"Then why won't you?" He asked me. At first I didn't reply since, since I didn't really know how I could. The concern and worry I feel for Jounouchi-Kun is so great though! It's so great that my stomach aches. Kaiba-Kun could be doing anything to her! Anything and the rest of us wouldn't even know since, Jounouchi-Kun tends to keep her problems to herself... But I didn't want to belittle her either and make Aibou worry…Anyway, the two of us sat in silence for a bit till I sighed, knowing I'd have to outright admit it or suffer from having Yami-Sempi bore holes into my face from his never ending stare so, I did. Turning to look into Mou Hitori no Boku's eyes directly I sucked in some air nervously and breathed it out saying:  
>"I'm worried about Jounouchi-Kun."<br>Yami-Sempi's worried expression stopped for a second, his pale face relaxing more and returning slightly to the realness' that could be defined as well, his normal confident look returning. His eyes became sharper again, now retaining his usual piercing gaze that used thinking hidden behind observant red eyes. Looking down slightly at his steaming mug of hot chocolate, he leaned forward momentarily. Looking away momentarily and waiting waiting patiently, I almost jumped out of my skin when Yami-Sempi suddenly, but with the most exertion of gentleness so that I wouldn't be startled too much, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, making me almost yelp in surprise as I felt my face begin tingle and pepper itself with pigments of maroon. Gripping my cup of hot chocolate even tighter than before, as if trying to turn my knuckles paler in both of my hands, I let myself go limp, accepting his soft and comforting embrace that was sending an electric chill up my spine. It also let Yami-Sempi position me easily so that my slim bodice was resting pressed up next to his rather sturdy side. Without any words exchanged, I carefully handed Aibou my mug, letting him swiftly wrap his slender fingers around the handle so that he could put it on the table since his arms are longer than mine. He barely shifted forward, only making me move rather slightly but Yami-Sempi's fingers gripped my side with the up most care, sending more static sensations running down my side just from his touch that tended to leave me speechless…. When he gently moved back, letting his usually strait and confident back relax, I nuzzled my right ear as well as I could into his chest so that I could feel the one thing that would calm me the most…The simple soft beats of his heart that, as soft as they are, carry the same air as a winning stallion….. The feeling of pride, strength and pure selflessness to win and win for the sakes of others….The way his heart feels in rhythm with my own….How sensational

"Aibou," Suddenly, as my distraction from Jounouchi had came, the words that I should have known I would hear pinned my wandering thoughts down like an arrow to a now pierced bale of hay. Yami-Sempi's baritone voice resonated in my ears, almost making me fall over into his lap. Feeling my face flush from the thought, I looked up at him and listened, "You know Jounouchi can take care of herself, don't you?"  
>Twisting my neck to look up at him slightly, I bit down slightly on my lip again and answered, "I know Yami-Sempi but, I'm-I'm just-" But Yami-Sempi beat me to it.<br>"You're afraid Kaiba is going to do something to her," Yami-Sempi answered for me, sounding like he was going to get angered at the thought of it, or well, Kaiba-Kun doing something to Jounouchi-Kun, "I understand Aibou."  
>"I know," I rather softly, so that Yami-Sempi would calm down a bit, "But it's just-It's just-" Struggling to find the words to say, even to someone who was inside me for almost over two years, I swallowed hard and decided to spit just say it like how I was thinking it, "Kaiba-Kun seems like-like he could be very possessive….." I sat up a bit, feeling rather shameful for my accusations over the CEO, "An-and well, some of us are pretty sure that Jounouchi-Kun and Kaiba-Kun like each other…An-" I paused for just a second and saw Yami-Sempi waiting patiently for me to find the right words, in my jumbled up sentence. I started to play with one of my longer bangs that were on my right side with my right hand while I kept curling and un-curling my left fingers and my toes as I searched for better words in my frustration, "And-An well, it's," I sighed tensely and stopped fidgeting and looked into Yami-Sempi's irises again, which were watching me intensely, "I think he's doesn't want to let her go!" I finally managed to say, "I think something happened on that date….." I just trailed off, unable to continue…..And that last part, that last part reminded me of how Kaiba-Kun and Jounouchi-Kun are like…..I've never really thought they hated each other….Maybe in the beginning….But since then? I know Kaiba-Kun can be rude and cruel sometimes but, but he not just that…..I know he's caring and just doesn't want to show it towards me, or really anyone who isn't Mokuba-Kun…And Jounouchi-Kun? I know she says thing that are in the wrong place at the wrong time but, she just means well…..And all those fights the two have had…..From all out duels full of retorts and testing of strengths to just plain arguments…..I don't think those where just those types of fights met to hurt one another….I think the two just argue to hurt one another….I think Kaiba-Kun just does it secretly tease her sometimes..Maybe he doesn't even know if that's true…And Jounouchi-Kun does sometimes too otherwise, if she had truly hated him, she would've had done something worst than a few insults and any attempts at trying to punch him….No, there's something more between the two…..<p>

"Aibou," Yami-Sempi said, alerting me to come back into reality for a second time.  
>Blinking, I focused on his face and looked into his eyes and saw something that almost surprised me….Could that is…..Could that be amusement?<p>

He seemed relieved that I hadn't said what he was probably thinking in his head, which I don't think Kaiba-Kun would ever be that uncivilized….He's just, well, very commanding…Anyway, Yami-Semi's mouth curled ever so slightly at the corners while his eyes became even more amused, making me curious as to why he seemed so well…..Cat like! Giving him a look with one of my eyebrows raised he simply wrapped his arm back around my waist, making me almost jump up off the couch again, and turn my face another shade of crimson that it seemed to receive way too often if you asked me…..Feeling almost frozen I heard Yami-Sempi give a warm laugh and answer my thoughts almost telepathically:

"So Mai was right," He commented calmly, "Opposites really do attract."

**Author's Note: It is a very good thing that I don't have a really update schedule like I should….Because my procrastination and bouts of writers block would be cruel so cruel! TT_TT Anyway, I cannot begin to mention how much RE WRITING it took to make this friggin chapter! And I feel really bad about making you guys wait for a chapter that is making you wonder what Jou and Seto are going to do! But I thought for my odd dramatic practices that it would fit! And….Also…I wanted some Puzzleshipping fluff…SO THERE I ADMITTED IT! XDD Anyway, I will try to get procrastination to pack it's backs but, I have been slightly busy trying to get my slacking butt into gear! So here, *Tosses some plushies* Here is another present go with another apology….TT^TT But I have some GOOD news! I haven't been slacking the whole time! I've been planning for another story, (Which, may or may not be a good thing with my updating schedule or, the lack of one….TT^TT) that is going to feature, A TON of characters and I mean A TON! It's going to have side plots, tons of romance, and, I will give a hint that, it's a Castleshipping fic…..I do presume that is the shipping name for Priest Seto, (Who I will call Seth because…..Well…It's acceptable! XD) a female Katsuya Jounouchi, and Seto Kaiba! And if you're wondering when chapter 2 of ****Possession ****will come out? I will try to get it out soon but, I really just need a weekend for that. It involves a ton, a TON of research that I'm doing in order to make things accurate so, if it takes awhile, do understand that in my opinion, writing a tea ceremony is going to be a lot of hard work in order for me, and a American who has never participated in one, to try to make it seem as close to a real one as I can. Anyway, that's what I've REALLY wanted to say and I will try to make updates faster if possible! Thanks everyone for being so patient! **

**Oh and by the way, I probably will never use Google Docs on my laptop again…..That's also what kind of made this chapter take forever…Anyway, off to type the next chapter which will probably be FULL of Puppyshipping awkwardness!**


	22. After the Hiatus

"What did you just do?"

It was an hour or so after that question, but those simple words were ingrained into Katsuya's frontal lobe- almost as if someone had carved them there in the beginning. In the beginning that was all this…

That was this… Well, what ever this, "relationship," was- she wasn't even sure herself.  
>Reaching down in the soapy suds of the water, she swirled them around with a finger and pondered silent as steam rolled up and curled around her body. An hour… An hour ago was when Seto had caught her kissing his forehead.<br>Awkward was an understatement.

H-how was she suppose to make an excuse up for this?! T-they weren't officially a couple or had said, "Hey, well I love you…" to one another or something of the sort…. And yet…  
>Squeezing her eyes shut, she sunk down and went under the water a bit. It covered over her nose and allowed her to keep her eyes above the water. Not that it mattered- she was keeping them squeezed shut. As if to stop facing what was really there…<br>That…

She, well…  
>Maybe sort of…<br>Liked…. Seto…

A lot.  
>Which would explain why she cared about him, she supposed.<br>Gasping, her head shot up, now beaming red. Covering her cheeks with her hands, she stared down at the water and shivered a bit. O-okay! That was an obvious conclusion she supposed b-but he didn't know that! At least, she didn't think… He did?

Though a kiss to the forehead and a friendlier attitude did say a lot…

Groaning now, Katsuya laid back and dragged her slender fingers down- tugging at her skin and making a frustrated face. Her tongue lulled out- teasing and pink, and her eyes seemed to roll back into her skull for a moment. Speaking of that awkward talk…

It seemed Seto was more bemused than anything when he had found her doing that.

"Katsuya, what are you doing exactly?" He had pondered, giving a secretive smile as he sat up more and raised his rarely seen brows. It had made her shiver and just stare blankly with honey sickle eyes.  
>"Um…" she folded her hands behind herself and tugged at the hem of her old, ugly looking brown jacket. Oh look, a hole in the hem. "I um… Was just m-messin' wid youse! Like normal!"<p>

All he did was lower those brows and shift his bangs back, blinking his eyes sleepily- after all, he was sick… And then laid back down and smiled a bit more, "... Just go grab some medicine."  
>And she had. Just a few pills. Seemed to make him rest more comfortably, and for once- out of character even, he was sleeping his cold off diligently.<p>

Of course Mokuba had freaked out, and along with the dog, caused a bit of panic. But, after a few calming words, she had gotten the pair of excitebles to go and play and have fun outside while she…

Went and bathed with her turmoil of thoughts.

…. Well you would too if you had almost been caught red handed!

Dunking herself under the water, she hugged her skinny shoulders and released all the oxygen in her lungs before popping her head back up through the surface. She could almost imagine Yug's words right now…

"Jounouchi, you know what it means!" she'd laugh, giving her that impressionable look with those pretty violets of her's, "You're in love!"

Love…

Was that what they'd call it? Could Seto even call it that?

She was a little doubtful. Seto didn't seem like he had the emotional… Um, whatever, to do that. Whatever that whatever was, she was pretty sure he didn't have it. Otherwise he would do normal guy things right? Like flirting, or watching porn… Or flirting?

Or smiling.

Yeah, maybe smile more before they admit or attempt to watch porn.

Rolling her eyes at herself for thinking of something so ridiculous, Katsuya decided to pull the plug on this wonderful reflection hour called a bath and step out of the tub. Yeah, so she wasn't exactly sure how she felt for Seto…

B-but that could wait right?! They were just getting on good terms for the first time ever and besides… He might ask her… Out again…

And that could prove if things were real or not, right?

Grabbing a fluffy towel on the hanger, she began to dry herself off. Yeah.. That could prove everything.

Somehow, she knew that the lack of fire in her belly was convincing her otherwise….

~!~!~!~

Seto stared up at the ceiling in a sort of convocation with his thoughts. Where to begin… Well, he knew that Katsuya was knowledgeable of the scars under his bangs.

How lovely.

But most importantly, he was sick. And if he didn't get better, he'd lose a day of work, and that would get them nowhere.  
>He wouldn't trust simple minded employees to carry out the responsibility and importance of his dream. No, they could continue to flimsily ride on his coat tails, never climbing up to his level.<p>

Unless they were Jounouchi Katsuya.

Closing his heavy lids, he sighed audibly and ignored the pounding headache that had managed to wake him up. He had to focus on what was important at the moment. Besides the whole cold thing.

The fact that Jounouchi Katsuya was now taking up most of his thoughts.

That date… It was meant to be a fun, little venture- a distraction. A way to get under her skin.

…. It was turning into more, wasn't it?

Something that was going to twist this into a complicated mess that he wasn't sure he could handle.

How would he react to her, if she decided that this could blossom into more than what it was before. A bit of teasing was what it was meant to stay as.

Not… A relationship. Whatever kind of relationship it was… But now it was something more serious apparently.

And he wasn't sure what to think of that.

He had never felt the need to ever have a girlfriend. What was the point- they just took up what little time you had right? He couldn't have that… His hour or two of free time was Mokuba's… He was obligated to that time.. If Katsuya took that time over…  
>His brother wouldn't have any, would he?<p>

And then where would they be?

The thought made his heart tighten, and his head pound more. No… He wouldn't be able to bare knowing that he had shoved his brother to the side yet again. His job already did that… If opening himself up to the opportunity to be with a certain other did…  
>Then the relationship just wouldn't work out.<p>

It wasn't like he could sacrifice a few hours of his job either to make this all work out. Kaiba Corp needed him! That was he and Mokuba's dream! To let anyone, from any upbringing be able to enjoy their favorite card game.

If that dream wasn't completed, Seto just wouldn't feel whole.

He knew that everything… Just wouldn't compare to making things better for everyone else.

Right?

Rolling over, his body aching more, he gripped the blanket and pulled it up more to his chin. Yet he couldn't ignore how he felt right now. It felt different…. When he thought about Katsuya.

She was just so different from him, so different from any other woman he met.

So different….

The unrefined way she acted. She had nothing to hide- nothing to ever hide.

It made him confused.

Why was she so comfortable with being so open, with everyone?

Her life wasn't perfect either. Seto knew- everyone knew. And yet, everytime he saw her- just before he'd speak to her, she would always look so happy.

That's what he wanted to know. Disregarding how confusing these feelings towards Jounouchi Katsuya were… He wanted to know what made her so happy. What made her not hide anything.

Myabe… If time would let them…

He'd know.

~!~!~!~  
>Author's note: So where have I been? In other fandoms is the short answer. I got distracted, felt alienated from this story, and didn't want to write it anymore… But looking at all the results, and seeing how much everyone loves this story, it reminded me of how many times I had become attached to something that had never been finished.<p>

And I don't want my readers to feel the same way.

So I promise… I'm not sure how quick I'll be, but I want to update and finish this. :) And not take two years to finish it. XD So ignoring two years of nothing, it's time for me to come back! And finish something eventually, something that touched people! :DD  
>But as of right now, we're far from over folks! And I've got plenty more coming! :)<br>P.S. My PM box works, so drop a line if you want to talk! :D


End file.
